The Dragon of Lightning!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Meet Akuma Kitsune, and her friend Oni the Cat. They arrive near the temple, and while Akuma is enjoying her time hanging out in the sun suddenly the ground shifts beneath her and she finds herself in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown between Jack and Clay. Later she and her small cat friend discover that she is to become the Dragon of Lightning. But Akuma Kitsune has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so recently I've been watching Xiaolin Showdown on animeflavor. I never realized how much I missed the show. It's been sooo long since I've watched it. Kimiko is the same voice as the new Daphny from Scooby doo the new show—I can't remember the title. A Wooya well I can't remember who else she is at the moment, so here you'll meet my OC Akuma. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Akuma* sighed as she lied in a tall tree off the side of a cliff. She had been in the area for just a few days. She was really enjoying the sun and napping in the trees—even though she was supposed to be searching for the person who brought her here. Akuma was a short girl with a pale tanned complexion, white and dark blue hair, who wore a typical Goth-punk attire with a black halter-top which exposed her belly and red jeweled belly button ring, a pair black baggy jeans and platform boots that laced up to her knees. She also wore a black silver studded dog collar around her neck. Her eyes—which were closed at the moment—where a odd shade of purple.

"Kya! A girl could really get used to this kind of life. Not at all like back home."She said with a sigh.

"Need I remind you that we need to be looking for the one who brought us here?" said a voice above her. Akuma looked up to see a strange black cat-like creature, it was no bigger than perhaps a large apple—definitely smaller than your average house cat with twin tails his eyes a piercing shade of green. She scowled.

"Relax Oni*, we'll find the guy—er guys—whatever." She said, the strange cat-like growled and curled up on the branch above her. "A little Cat-nap won't kill anything. You take them all the time."

Akuma's nap was cut short however by a sudden shift in the earth. She let out a yelp as the tree she was sitting on morphed.

"What the?" She shout then heard an exclamation of words.

_gong yi tanpai_

"What the heck was that?" Akuma grumbled to herself as she jumped from one tree to another—Oni hiding away inside her bag—the world she was once in had suddenly morphed into an obstacle course, complete with a swinging pendulum of doom. Akuma watched as a boy with red hair and a sort of steampunk looking outfit raced against a very large boy with blonde hair and a Texan accent.

"Oh what is this going on?" she asked as she and her pet Oni snuck their way towards the strange showdown. The Cat—Oni –growled climbing out of her bad.

"You really need to clean out this bag Akuma."he said then looked to the course, "It looks like a showdown of some kind, I haven't seen such a thing in quite some time."

"How old are you Oni?" Akuma asked placing her hands on her hips. Oni sighed.

"Is now really the time?" He asked perching himself on Akuma's shoulders, "Quick, get closer. I sense something powerful."

"Yeah, like the strange shift of the earth wasn't proof of that enough?" Akuma grumbled, but did as the twin tailed cat demanded, grabbing her bag and heading off toward where the two boys fought and from what she could see; the red head was losing. Akuma pursed her lips.

"You figure out what's going on yet?" she asked, Oni shook his head.

"I have not." He said Akuma scowled.

"kinda feel bad for the red head, yaknow I've always liked an underdog." She said, then saw something shine in the corner of her eyes. "Oh what's that?"

"Akuma, don't…" The cat said but his cries fell on deaf ears.

~0~

"Give it up Spicer, the golden tiger claws are mine!" Clay shouted as he ran ahead of Jack, who was falling far behind, and was about to grab the golden tiger when suddenly the showdown was over.

"What the heck?" he questioned as he saw the strange blue and white haired girl holding the golden tiger claws. He stared at the strangely attractive girl who was now holding the claws.

"Way to go Clay!" Kimiko shouted as she and the others ran up to him. Clay shook his head.

"I didn't get the claws." He said, then pointed to Akuma, who suddenly froze.

"Oh crud." She said noticing that she was no longer hidden behind the rock that once held the strange claws. "We've been spotted."

"Who are you? And why do you possess the Golden Tiger Claws?" Omi asked. Akuma stared at the bald monk. Akuma panicked and jumped back away from the group.

"Hey, back off!" She growled, "Or I'll…I'll use these on you!"

"Now calm down little lady, we aren't gonna fight you." Clay said taking a step toward her, "Just wanna know where you came from's all."

Akuma calmed a bit, "That depends who are you guys?"

"I'm Clay Bailey," Clay said introducing himself, "This is Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi."

The trio behind him waved as he introduced them Akuma kept her guard up, not sure what to make of the three monks. She scanned the group sizing them up a bit before Oni purred from her shoulders.

"I do not sense any sort of danger from these four Akuma, it is ok to let your guard down." He said, Akuma relaxed a bit and smiled.

"I'm Akuma, Akuma Kitsune." She said then held out her hand for Oni to jump into it, "And this is Oni."

"Aw what an adorable little kitty." Kimiko said Oni growled.

"Well Akuma, where are you from?" Clay asked, Akuma chewed on her bottom lip before answering.

"Oh, around." She said, as Oni made his way back to her shoulders and climbed back into her bag, "Though I've only really been here a few days, I'm sort of looking for someone."

"Who could you be looking for in this part of the world?" Raimundo asked, Akuma shrugged.

"Good question." She said.

"You mean you don't know?" Kimiko asked giving Akuma a look of concern. Akuma shook her head and dug into her pockets, retrieving a slip of paper.

"I don't, but it's not the first time I didn't know who I was looking for," She said, "All I got was a note saying to come to this part of the world. So I did what I was told. Not easy getting around yaknow?"

"Perhaps you were sent by Master Fung?" Omi said.

"Master huh?" Akuma asked.

"But why would he send for her?" kimiko asked the others shrugged.

"Maybe she's another dragon like the four of us?" Raimundo said. Clay then turned to Akuma who was giving a confused look.

"You guys lost me at Master." She said, clay smiled warmly at her.

"Why don't we just take you to the temple and find out?" He asked, tipping his hat. Akuma's face turned a slight shade of red.

"Uh, sure. Works for me." She mumbled.

"Good idea! Master Fung will surely know the answer!" Omi said, Akuma looked to Oni who popped his head out of her backpack. She then shrugged and followed the four teens.

~0~

Once at the Temple Akuma stood in the front yard and gawked at the very large building.

"Woaw. Oni, have you ever seen such a big place?" She said amazement in her voice. Oni popped his head out from her bag and snorted.

"Welcome Akuma Kitsune , to the xiaolin temple." Omi said, Akuma looked down at the short boy.

"Impressive," She said, "You guys live here?"

"Sure do?" Clay said, "Now, why don't we find Master Fung and get things squared away."

"Sure thing Tex," Akuma said placing her hands on the straps of her backpack. "Lead the way."

Akuma walked next to Clay as they entered the building. Behind them Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Dojo followed. Raimundo looked to Kimiko and Omi.

"Hey anyone else notice the googly eyes Clay's giving the new girl?" he asked in a slight whisper. Kimiko scowled.

"Clay and her? I don't think so." She said, "I'm sure he's just being friendly. That's how he is toward everyone."

"I don't think so, a guy doesn't stare at a girl dressed like that just to be friendly." He said, "I think maybe he has the hots for her or something."

"You mean Clay is on fire?" Omi asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"He's saying that Clay might have a thing for her, you know like a crush." She explained, Omi titled his head.

"I don't get it." He said.

"Then I can't explain it." Kimiko said facepalming. Ahead of them Clay and Akuma walked side-by-side.

"This place is really big, you guys ever get lost in here?" Akuma asked, Clay smiled.

"Nah, you get used to it after a while," He said, "Maybe after Master Fung talks to you I'll show you around."

"Uhm…cool, I guess." Akuma mumbled as they arrived at a large room where an old man with a blue and white robe.

"Ah, welcome young monks." He said to the group, "And welcome to you as well Akuma Kitsune."

"Master Fung, you know this strange girl?" Omi asked. Master fung nodded.

"Of course, it was I who sent for her." He said, Akuma scowled.

"So you're the one who sent that extremely vague note." She said, "Seriously, Oni and I had a hard time knowing what we were supposed to be doing."

"Why would you send for such a strange girl?" Omi asked.

"Hey."

"Because, Omi, Akuma Kitsune will be training with you all." Master Fung explained, "For she is the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning."

**So that's chapter 1, for once I didn't have such a choppy beginning. I'm very proud of that.**

**(*) Oni and Akuma both mean Devil in Japanese, though an Oni is really a type of Yokai, and can translate to devil demon or ogre. I gave them these names because—well Oni is obviously not your average house cat. Review please! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so I didn't wait to read reviews on this story so far before I started typing—though hopefully will get some by the time I finish. If I do you will definitely hear from me in the A/N at the bottom so a quick recap—Akuma and Oni, a strange goth girl and a strange twin tailed cat—arrive in the middle of a Xiaolin showdown and kind of ruin it. She meets the Xiaolin warriors in training—Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo—and they lead her to the Xiaolin Temple, there she discovers she's to be the Dragon of Lighting. How cool is that? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Dragon of Lighting?" Omi asked, "But Master Fung I thought that there were only four Xiaolin warriors."

"The more the merrier I say." Clay said smiling to Akuma who starred the old man.

"Wait huh? You lost me old man, I'm what now?" She asked.

"You along with the others are to look for the Shen Gong Wu, mystical artifacts once wielded by grand master Dashi to defeat Wuya the Witch." Master Fung explained.

"Mystical artifacts?" Akuma questioned.

"Oh yes, like the Golden tiger claws." Omi said.

"Golden what now?" Akuma asked, Kimiko pointed to the Shen Gong Wu Akuma was still holding.

"The thing you've been holding since the showdown." She said. Akuma looked at the claws and scowled.

"They're over 90 of those little fellas around the world." Clay explained, "We've been looking for them to keep them outta the heyline side—the evil guys like Jack Spicer."

"Ok, but what's any of this got to do with Oni and me?" Akuma asked, Master Fun gave Akuma a serious look before speaking.

"You, Akuma, and the others are the keys to keeping the balance of good and evil from shifting." He explained, "Without you five, the world would be thrown into ten thousand years of darknes. In wich the heyline side would rule."

"Heheh, s-sounds like some pretty heavy stuff." Akuma mumbled, "Are you sure I'm your girl? No offence, but, this all seems a little crazy. I mean I've met with some pretty heavy stuff, but this?"

"Don't worry, after a bit of trainin you'll be wrastlin up Shen Gong Wu like it was nothing." Clay said assuringly. Akuma chewed on her bottom lip.

"I-I guess…." She mumbled, "S-sure what the heck, I'm game."

"Cool, welcome to the Team Akuma." Rai said slapping Akuma on the back while the others welcomed her as well.

"Why don't you four show Akuma to her room," Master Fung said, then took the Golden Tiger Claws from Akuma's hand, "I'll put this in the temple Vault, for safe keeping."

~0~

Once Akuma had been shown her room she unpacked the things from her bag—which may be noted, wasn't much. All she had was an extra set of black clothing, an MP3 player, and Oni, who jumped out as soon as the bag touched the ground.

"Don't really keep much in there do ya?" Rai said pointing out Akuma's lack of luggage. Akuma looked up.

"Nope," She said, as Oni crawled over to the mat that was to serve as her bed, "Don't really need much, just Oni."

"Right." Raimundo said, "Well we'll just leave you to change, see ya."

The group then left, sliding the door shut behind them. Once gone Akuma sighed and looked to Oni who curled up into a tiny ball on her pillow.

"So, what do you think Oni?" She asked. Oni opened one green eye and looked at the blue and white haired girl.

"Not too bad I suppose, could use some better pillows." He said, Akuma snorted.

"I meant about the situation, not the location." She said, "This Xiaolin stuff. You think I can help these guys? I mean we don't really have the best 'staying in one place' history."

Oni sat up and opened both eyes to look at the young girl, "The only reason that is, is because of you young Akuma."

Akuma hugged herself and looked around the room, "Yeah but, do you blame me? Once everyone finds out it'll just be like everywhere else."

"I think you are paranoid," Oni said lying back down, "Get changed, and get to know creatures your own age. Not little monsters like me."

Akuma stood and slipped the red robe over her cut off top, she looked back at Oni and smiled, "You're not a monster, not to me anyway."

"And neither you to me. Akuma." Oni said, "But all the same I think I will stay in here during the day."

"Ok, well, see ya Oni. I'll be back…I guess." Akuma said, then left the room and ran to the front where Clay was standing.

"Well hello there Akuma, ready for that tour I promised ya?" He asked, Akuma smiled.

"Sure thing Tex," She said, "I think I'll need it. Nearly got lost on the way out of here."

Clay nodded tipping his hat to Akuma as he ushered her around the Temple. After a while Clay had shown Akuma his and the others' rooms. The room where the Shen Gong Wu were being held, and kitchen.

"And this," He said gesturing toward the space outside where Omi and the rest were training, "Is where you'll train with the rest of us."

"This place is so big," she said, "How do you remember all the rooms?"

"Well I used to get lost around here too when I first showed up with the rest of us." Clay said, "Ya get used to the area after a while."

"I don't think that'll happen." Akuma said putting her hands behind her head. Clay scowled.

"Why not?" he asked. Akuma shrugged.

"Oni and I don't usually stick around in one place for very long." She explained, "I-it's complicated."

"If you always travel where do you call home?" Clay asked, giving Akuma a look of concern. Akuma looked back at him with slight surprise.

"I don't." She said.

"What about yer family I'm sure they must have been worried bout you runnin off like this." Clay said. Akuma shook her head.

"Don't have one." She said nonchalantly, "Well I've got Oni,he's the only family I got I suppose."

"Your cat?" Clay asked. Akuma nodded.

"He's more than enough for me, we've been together for as long as I can remember." She said. "But that's fine, me and people? We don't normally mix well, kind of like water and oil."

"I don't believe that, maybe ya just haven't found the right people." He said, Akuma blushed a bit.

"Maybe," She said with a smirk, "But my history with people? Not the best, better I keep my distance."

"Heads up gang!" Dojo shouted as he slithered into the training field carrying a large scroll, "A new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself."

"What is it this time Dojo?" Omi asked, Dojo opened the scroll as a small object appeared.

"The Denshi Bunny, it allows the user to be conductible to eltectricity." He explained the group looked to Akuma.

"What Luck, a Lightning Shen Gong Wu for Akuma." Kimiko said, Akuma swallowed hard.

"Yeah, lucky." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's find this thing quick," Dojo said morphing into his large Dragon form, "This Shen Gong Wu's giving me a horrible case of the shakes."

The group nodded, Akuma paused, "H-hang on, I gotta get Oni."

"Forget the cat, come one or else Jack Spicer'll get it before we do." Raimundo said, Akuma scowled.

"I can't just leave him," she said, "I'll be right back I promise."

~0~

"Go figure a rabbit shaped Shen Gong Wu in the middle of a Rabbit shop!" Jack shouted, "I hate rabbits."

"Quite your bickering and find the Shen Gong Wu, before the Xiaolin monks arrive!" Wuya shouted, Jack huffed.

"Ok ok, I wanna get outta here soon too," He said then sneezed, "These things are really messing with my allergies."

Outside the pet store Kimiko, Akuma and the others arrived. Kimiko spotted Jack inside the store.

"Oh no, Jack Spicer got here first." She said.

"Probably wouldn't have if we didn't have to wait for Akuma to find her stupid cat." Raimundo said scowling at Akuma. Oni growled.

"I don't go anywhere without Oni." Akuma hissed, "And he's not stupid. Lay off."

"Enough you two, let's just hurry up before Jack actually finds the Denshi Bunny." Kimiko said, stepping between the two. Akuma bit her lip and nodded, the group ran ahead.

"Don't worry partner, you'll get the hang of things." Clay said placing a reassuring hand on Akuma's shoulder.

"You're an optimist aren't you Tex?" She asked, Clay shrugged and the two raced off after the others.

"Oh great they're here." Jack groaned spotting the group outside, "Who's the weird girl with the cat?"

"It does not matter, quickly find the Denshi Bunny!" Wuya hissed. Jack turned to her.

"Yaknow you'd do a lot better if you didn't yell at me all the time." He said, Wuya glared at the young boy but said nothing. Jack soon got back to work. While the Xiaolin warriors also got to work searching.

"Denshi Bunny? This has to be some kind of joke." Akuma mumbled looking through a basket of pet toys. From her shoulders Oni mewed.

"I do not believe so, quickly, we must hurry least we lose the battle before it starts." He said, Akuma nodded.

"Right," she mumbled then suddenly found a light blue rabbit shaped stone. She let out a gasp. "I found it, the Denshi Bunny!"

Akuma then raised the item over her head to show the others who turned to her.

"Alright Akuma!" Kimiko shouted, suddenly Akuma felt the Bunny being pulled away from her. She looked up to see Jack Spicer.

"Hey!" Akuma shouted, "You're that steampunk kid from the last time. Let go I found this one."

"You're new to this game, release the Denshi Bunny or else." Jack threatened, Akuma glared pulling back on the Shen Gong wu.

"I'm not afraid of you," She said, Jack scowled at the girl who refused to release the bunny.

"Alright fine then," He said, I Jack Spicer challenge you…uhm what's your name?"

"Akuma! Akuma Kitsune!" Akuma growled. Jack nodded.

"Right right," He said "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"A what?" Akuma asked, Jack scowled.

"You really are new at this aren't you girly girl?" He asked then smirked, "This'll be easy. The challenge will be simple a race. Whoever touches the Denshi Bunny first is the victor. I wager, the fist of Tebigong, against your Shroud of Shadows."

"Wait what?" Akuma shouted, she hadn't been told about any of this. So she didn't have any knowledge about what was going on, or how to do any of it.

"Accept the challenge Akuma! You'll have to beat him in order to get it." Kimiko shouted.

"Plus if you win you'll get his Shen Gong Wu too!" Rai shouted as well. Akuma bit her lip again, then glared at Jack who grinned.

"Alright Steampunk I accept your weird little challenge." She said. Jack smirked.

"Great, this'll be easy." He said, suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the area around them morphed like before, turning the pet store into a large obstacle course, and transforming the once cute pets into massive monsters that would attack if she wasn't careful.

"Oh man Oni, what have I gotten ourselves into?" Akuma asked aloud as the Denshi Bunny disappeared and placed itself several miles away from her and Spicer.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Jack shouted, Akuma looked over to him.

"What?" She asked with pure confusion on her face as jack Spicer took off. Suddenly she heard a shout from the others.

"Go Akuma GO!" it was Clay, Akuma nodded and took off running after Jack. Unfortunately he had a good head start. Akuma chewed on her lip as she held the strange shroud in her hands.

"Oh no, Akuma doesn't stand a chance." Kimiko said, "Her first Showdown and she's not even ready for it."

"One of us should have gone instead." Rai said.

"Sorry kids, no substitutions." Dojo said, "But relax, the kid was chosen for a reason after all."

Akuma ran after Jack as fast as she could, however she didn't seem to be catching up. Ahead of her Jack laughed.

"HA! I knew this was gonna be easy!" He said gloating, suddenly a large rabbit jumped out in front of him and attacked. Jack let out a yelp as the rabbit attacked his head, Akuma couldn't help but snicker.

"That's what you get for gloating!" She said, thanks to that she was able to catch up to him, only to fall victim to the same enemy. Akuma halted and stared at what was once a cute little puppy that was now a demonic looking dog.

"Quick Akuma use the shroud of Shadows!" Omi shouted, Akuma looked back.

"How do I do that?!" She shrieked.

"Say it's name! it will only work if you say its name 'Shroud of Shadows.'" Oni instructed. Akuma gulped.

"Well, here goes." She said taking a deep breath, "Shroud of Shadows!"

Akuma's body then disappeared behind the shroud, the dog sniffed the air around her. Akuma held her breath and snuck past the dog until she was finally a safe distance from the creature.

"Alright! Go Akuma!"Kimiko shouted, Akuma let out her breath of relief as she ran off, however Jack soon caught up to the girl.

"No fair!" He shouted then looked to his watch and pressed a button, "Oh well time to cheat. Jack-bots! Stop her!"

Akuma looked back as a bunch of flying Robots shot after her. Akuma let out a scream and ducked as one flew over her head wielding spinning blades.

"I don't know how this thing goes, but I'm pretty sure that's cheating!" Akuma shouted, as Jack ran ahead.

"Yeah, but I'm evil remember?" He said with a laugh. Akuma stood and dodged the robots as they attacked. She was doing a good job of dodging too, until she was hit from behind and knocked off the narrow path, falling to the ground far below.

"Akuma!" Shouted the others as Akuma fell screaming.

"O-Oni!" Akuma shouted. Just then the small twin tailed cat leapt from the girl's shoulders and into the air. His body began to glow as he morphed into a large saber toothed tiger.

"Woaw, I didn't know Akuma's cat could do that." Raimundo said. Dojo scowled.

"They're not supposed to." He said in a low tone as Oni the cat swooped down under Akuma, catching her and himself in time before they hit the ground. He then climbed the stone cliff side making it to the top just before Jack Spicer's hand touched the Rabbit. Ending the game. The world went back to it's natural state, and Akuma sat clutching her now normal sized cat, and crying into his fur with fear. Jack Spicer hovered above them.

"See what happens when you mess with such genius as mine rookie?" He shouted, "next time stay in your own league."

Jack continued to gloat for a moment longer until Oni growled at him, his eyes glowing iridescent green. Jack yelped and flew off.

"Akuma! Akuma are you alright?" Kimiko asked running up to Akuma with the boys. Akuma shook her head.

"It's ok Akuma, it was your first Showdown, there was no way you could have beaten Jack on your first try." Kimiko said, kneeling down and placing a caring hand on Akuma's back. "But hey, you did better than I did on my first challenge."

"No offense Kimiko, but I don't think this is gonna cheer her up." Clay said, Akuma looked up at him, clutching Oni close to her. Clay offered her his hand to help her stand, which she gladly took.

** Poor Akuma, her first Showdown and she had no idea what she was doing. Then again would you if this happened to you before you had a chance to train for it? Please review, I'll reveal what Oni is in the next chapter see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So that was chapter 2, a lot of people are looking at my story, but no one seems to be commenting, so I'll take that as a sign to keep typing. So Akuma and Oni lost their first showdown and now Akuma's feeling a bit worn and depressed. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"She still in her room?" Raimundo asked, it had been nearly a day since Akuma had failed at her first attempt at a Xiaolin Showdown against Jack Spicer. She had lost the Denshi Bunny, and the shroud of Shadows. She kept herself in her room since then, sulking.

"I think the whole showdown scared her." Kimiko said. Omi scowled.

"But she is a dragon; something like a showdown should not scare her." He said, the others shook their head.

"Akuma's not had any kind of training, not like the rest of us. There's no way she'd understand something like this." Kimiko said with a sigh.

"Someone should probably go talk to her." Raimundo suggested, "Cheer her up, or something."

~0~

"Akuma," Oni said lying next Akuma's ear. Akuma was still in bed. Still trying to get over what had just happened. Sure she was used to magic and all this other stuff—she knew Oni—but Xiaolin showdowns? Demonic dogs? Annoying geniuses in steam punk? There was no way she's be able to keep this sort of thing up. They had the wrong girl.

"Akuma you cannot sit in here and sulk all day." Oni informed, Akuma rolled over and didn't answer, she wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Not even Oni, who sighed and dove under her blanket and nipping her hand. Akuma shot up right and curse.

"Ow, damnit Oni, that hurt." She said cursing the small cat-like creature. Oni narrowed his eyes.

"Will you listen to me now?" he asked, Akuma pursed her lips. "Now then, get up. You failed one test; there will be other chances to succeed. You'll learn, as they say there are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in failure."

"Oh yeah? Name one." Akuma said narrowing her eyes at the twin tailed cat.

"You need training." He said, "So stop sulking around like someone has kicked you dog, and—"

"Knock knock," Said a voice on the other side of Akuma's door. Oni looked back and then hid himself under the Akuma's blanket. Akuma scowled.

"Yes?" She mumbled the door opened up to reveal Clay; he looked to Akuma with concern.

"Hey Akuma, feelin alright?" he asked, Akuma shook her head.

"Not in the slightest." She said then looked up at the large boy, "I had no idea what I was doing, and…I lost."

"Don't worry bout it, we all lose sometimes." Clay said walking into the room, "But you did your best considerin you haven't trained before. You'll do better next time."

"You really are an optimist aren't you?" Akuma asked with a slight smile. Clay beamed.

"Just a little." He said then offered Akuma his hand to help her stand. Akuma smiled and took it happily and followed him outside.

~0~

"Rookies," Jack said gleefully as he tossed the Denshi Bunny in the air and catching it several times. "Now I've got more of their Shen Gong Wu, this is cake."

"You talk too much Jack." Wuya grumbled, "And do not get ahead of yourself, we still have many Shen Gong Wu to find before world conquest. And you only possess four Shen Gong Wu."

"Wuya you're a real downer you know that?" Jack asked, "besides, with that new girl they've got the Xiaolin Monks don't stand a chance. You saw how easily I beat them last time. She's got not game."

"Do not take lightly the Xiaolin monks Jack," Wuya said, "You have lost to them, more than they have lost to you."

"Kill joy." Jack pouted. Wuya sighed, how did she ever get stuck with such a moronic boy such as this? Oh right, he opened the puzzle box that sealed her away. Suddenly Wuya's ghostly body began to shake.

"I sense a new Shen Gong Wu revealing itself!" She shouted, "Yes, the Emperor Scorpion…it will allow you the power over other Shen Gong Wu. I don't have to tell you how useful that will become."

"Alright, let's find us a scorpion."

~0~

Akuma let out a growl of annoyance as she hit the ground hard. She had been sparring with Raimundo and so far, she hadn't been doing well.

"Dragon of Lightning, I am not." She grumbled as she rubbed the sore spot of her back as she stood.

"Wanna try again? This is a good warm up for me." Rai said, Akuma narrowed her eyes.

"As much as I love getting my ass handed to me time after time, I think not." She grunted as Dojo slithered by in a hurry.

"Oh geeze, we've got a new Shen Gong Wu to find, and quick, it's giving me a horrible rash!" He shouted scratching at his neck. Akuma stuck her tongue out.

"Gross…"

"Gee thanks for the support kid." Dojo grumbled. Akuma shrugged.

"Sorry. What's it this time?" She asked, secretly hoping it wasn't another Lightning based item. Dojo grumbled.

"The Emperor Scorpion, gives the owner complete control over other Shen Gong Wu." He explained. The others looked to each other.

"If Jack Spicer gets his hands on that, there'll be no end to his annoying gloating." Raimundo said as Dojo transformed.

"Right so let's quite with the yammering and onto finding the Scorpion." He growled, Akuma groaned, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Clay smiling at her.

"Cheer up Akuma, you probably won't have to showdown this time." He said, Akuma nodded, and with any luck, he was right. Despite the hours of training she still hadn't learned a thing about the Xiaolin stuff.

"Oni let's go!" She shouted, then climbed upon Dojo's back as the group left.

Their search brought them to one of the great pyramids in Egypt, a fitting place to look for an Emperor or a Scorpion. The group walked along the stone halls of the confusing labyrinths of the massive tomb to further their search. So far all they had been met with were booby traps, and dead ends.

"Come on Dojo, where is this thing?" Kimiko asked, "Can't you sense this thing?"

"I'm tryin, it's just that it's been years since I was last here, I mean these places still had gold on them for cryin out loud." Dojo said, Akuma giggled.

"You sound like you're as old as Oni." She said sweetly, the group turned.

"About that, you're cat what exactly is he anyway?" Dojo asked getting at eye level with the small goth girl. Akuma scowled.

"He's a nekomata of course," She explained, "How else could he get so big?"

"Uh Neko-what?" Rai asked, Kimiko scowled.

"Nekomata are Japanese cat demons." She explained, "There are lots of shows and stuff about these things. They have two tails and can grow much larger than your average house cat."

"You carry upon your shoulder a demon!?" Omi asked, Akuma nodded.

"O-oni isn't bad." She said nervously, "Just temperamental, but is now really the time to be talking about this? Don't we have a Shen Gong Wu to find?"

"Akuma's right, let's find this thing and get outta here." Rai said. Dojo scowled, looking at the demon cat that rested on Akuma's shoulders. Oni stared back at him, his piercing green eyes staring daggers at him.

"There's something very off about that thing." He mumbled, but went on a head. Akuma let out a sigh.

"That was close." She whispered. Oni nodded, "Oh man, what'll they do if they find out what you really are?"

"Let us not think about that for now Akuma, and focus on the task at hand." He said, then sniffed the air and growled, "by the way, I smell a red haired rat."

"Hey guys," Akuma said, "We've got company, and it's in Spicer form!"

Suddenly the ceiling above them cracked and fell. The group jumped back just in time to avoid any kind of collision with the rock.

"Here's Jacky!" Jack Spicer shouted holding the Emperor Scorpion, "Yaknow you'd be surprised what ancient people hide in their basements."

"Jack Spicer…and he has the Emperor Scorpion!" Kimiko shouted, Jack grinned evilly at the trio as he hovered above them.

"That's right, power over all your Shen Gong Wu is mine!" He shouted, Akuma glared at the red haired boy.

"Oni, get the scorpion, quick!" She shouted pointing the Shen Gong Wu in Spicer's hands. Oni growled and leapt from Akuma's shoulders and onto Jack who let out a yelp as Oni chomped down on his hand. This forced Jack to release the scorpion.

"You fool!" Wuya shouted, "Get the Emperor Scorpion!"

"Hey, I don't see you having to deal with a feral cat on you!" Jack shouted, "Jack-bots attack."

The robotic creatures did as they were commanded and attacked the group. Omi and Raimundo taking out four of the, while Kimiko and Clay handed the other two. That left Akuma to catch the scorpion as it fell to the ground. By then however Jack had managed to free himself Oni's bite and went after the Shen Gong Wu. Catching it before Akuma had a chance to grab it. Jack smirked.

"Well isn't this just my lucky week, I beat you twice rookie!" He shouted as he flew off. Akuma glared as Oni returned to her shoulders.

"You creep! Oni, get him!" She shouted, Oni growled and leapt at Jack again, this time changing into his lager form. Jack laughed.

"What a joke. Shroud of Shadows!" He shouted and disappeared behind the shroud, and out of sight. Having no target Oni fell from the air and changed back in time for Akuma to grab him. She groaned. Once again she lost another Shen Gong Wu—only two days and already she had lost too.

"You ok Oni?" she asked standing as she held the small black cat in her arms. Oni sniffed.

"A slight ruffle in my tails but I'll manage." He said. The gang soon ran to Akuma as she turned to them, hanging her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry you guys…I lost another Shen Gong Wu." She mumbled.

"Ah don't sweat it, you're still learning, a bit more training and you'll be kicking Spicer's butt in no time." Raimundo said. Akuma sighed.

"Yeah…sure…"

Later that night Akuma tossed and turned in her bed. Tonight was going to be one of those nights that would keep her awake. Akuma sat up—this sucked. Her guilt over losing not one, not two, but three Shen Gong Wu, and while the others seemed to be very kind to her regarding the two incidents, Akuma couldn't stand how pathetic she was. She looked over to Oni who was curled up into a tiny ball on the side of her pillow. He was sound asleep purring softly as he slept. Akuma stood up, deciding that since she wasn't going to be sleeping. She might as well make use of her time, and practice her training a bit more.

Akuma walked tiptoed over to the training field where she and Raimundo had been sparing that morning before she lost to Jack Spicer. She looked at the obstacle course and scowled.

"Ok, let's just start with level….zero…oh who am I kidding I'm never going to be able to get at the same level as the others." She mumbled, her heart pounding hard in her chest from anxiety. She turned on her heel and headed back to her room. There, she began stuffing her clothes back into her back, waking Oni in the process.

"Akuma? What are you doing?" The small cat-like creature said. Akuma paused and looked to him.

"Leaving, I'm not the girl these guys are looking for, I keep messing up." She whispered. Oni scowled.

"But this is a good place for you Akuma, you need to stay." He instructed. Akuma shook her head.

"Why? So I can mess up even more? Or worse yet, what if they find out? We'll be in big trouble once they find out what I am, and what you are." She said, "I don't want to run that kind of risk."

Oni sighed and crawled toward Akuma, jumping onto her shoulders and nuzzling the small purple eyed girl. Akuma bit her lip and grabbed her Mp3 player. She then heard a slight rapping on her door. Akuma let out a gasp, and turned as once again Clay came to her room.

"Akuma? Everything alright? I heard ya talkin to yerself." He said, then spotted Akuma's bag on the floor, "What's going on?"

"I'm…leaving." Akuma said, grabbing her bag.

"But you've only been here two days." Clay said, "Ya cant leave now."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Akuma said walking past him, "It's time for one of my famous disappearing acts."

Clay spun around and grabbed Akuma by the shoulder, stopping her. Akuma looked back at the large blonde haired Texan.

"Why are you leaving? Is this because of the Shen Gong Wu?" He asked, Akuma bit her lip.

"I'm not the person you're looking for, I'm not cut out to be a dragon—or whatever." She said, "The only thing I'm good at is leaving."

"Sure, if that's all you do. Why not stay, give the place a chance?" Clay asked, "You're just unsure of yourself, I promise once you get the hang of it, you'll be fine."

Akuma bit her lip. She wasn't so sure, but the look on Clay's face pleaded with her to stay. Akuma groaned.

"Fine, I'll stay." She said, Clay smiled, "But only for the rest of the week, after that I'm gone, you hear me?"

"IF you say so." Clay said, Akuma went back to her room.

"I mean it Clay, I'm leaving after the week is over." She said, Clay nodded and smiled then went back to his room. Akuma groaned and lied down.

Later in the night Oni slipped out of Akuma's room and into the halls of the Xiaolin Temple. He swiftly made his way to the roof of the vault where the Shen Gong Wu were being held. He peered through the window at the top, where he was stopped, by Dojo.

"Freeze fur ball. I knew you were trouble, what are you?" Dojo demanded. Oni's ear twitched as he looked back at the small dragon.

"Hello Dojo, long time, no see." He said a hint of a smirk in his voice. Dojo froze.

"You….what are you doing here? You're supposed to be sealed away." He said, Oni narrowed his eyes.

"A thousand years go by fast you know." He said, then stood on all fours and trotted past the green snake-like dragon, "But do relax Dojo Kanojo Cho, I mean your monks no harm, I'm not nearly as powerful as I used to be. Believe me, or I would have devoured you a long time ago."

Dojo glared as the small twin tailed nekomata walked down the wall to the ground. Dojo growled.

"I need to warn Master Fung, now." He said then slithered away to find Master Fung.

**Oh secrets secrets! How cool is this getting? What is Oni the Cat? Find out soon, see ya! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Clay talked Akuma into staying for the remainder of the week, and Dojo ran into an old 'Friend,' so it seemed in Oni. Just what is Omi, and what does he have to with Dojo? Find out in the 4****th**** installment of Xiaolin Shadow! Dragon of Lighting! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been two days since Clay talked Akuma into staying. She had been training ever since then, and she had gotten better. She and Kimiko were sparing in the courtyard of the Temple.

"Star Hanabi! Fire! Judole flip!" Kimiko shouted jumping into the air. Akuma dodged her attack by flipping backward, and returning with a kick of her own.

"Reversing mirror!" She exclaimed sending the fire that came from the Star of Hanabi back at Kimiko who ducked to avoid the fire. The spar was over, and Akuma smiled.

"Way to go Akuma. you're really kicking butt!" Raimundo shouted patting Akuma on the back. Akuma stumbled forward a bit from the force.

"Thanks…" she mumbled. Clay tipped his hat to her.

"I told ya all ya had to do was train a bit more." He said Akuma blushed.

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled back biting her lip. She then grinned as Oni—Akuma's pet nekomata—jumped onto her shoulders, "Now the next time I enter a Xiaolin showdown, I can get back at that Jack Spicer creep for makin' a fool out of me."

"Heads up kids," Dojo said slithering into the area, "Accourding to the welts on my tail we've got a new Shen Gong Wu about to reveal itself!"

"Shen Gong Wu just don't agree with you do they Dojo?" Akuma asked, petting the small green lizard on the head. Dojo groaned and glared at Oni who sat upon Akuma's shoulders.

"Yeah, Ruby of Ramses." Dojo said, "It gives the user the ability to move objects at will."

"Cool." Akuma said, as Dojo grew to large size Akuma bit her lip, "If it's all the same to you Dojo, I think I'll ride on Oni's back. Flying makes me queasy."

Oni mewed and transformed into his large cat form as Akuma climbed on top, "No offense Dojo."

Dojo grumbled under his breath, "Yeah, sure whatever…"

Akuma pursed her lips as Dojo took off into the air, "Oni what was that all about?"

"Don't mind Dojo, he's just a tad irritable cause of his rash." Clay said, Akuma smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought you went on Dojo." She mumbled, Clay smirked.

"Thought I'd hitch a ride with you. Get to know you better." He said, Akuma looked to Oni who grunted.

"I don't think Oni will mind the extra rider." She said with a slight smile.

~0~

"So you and you're little cat have been together how long?" Clay asked as he rode on Oni's back.

"For as long as I can remember." Akuma explained, "He's been the only family I've ever had. So for a nekomata, he's really a sweetheart."

Oni grunted as he jumped across a large gulley and landed hard on the ground ahead of them, the force of the landing causing Clay to slam into Akuma.

"Ow…" Akuma muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry."

"No worries," Akuma said with a smile, "Oni, take it easy ok?"

Oni let out a 'hmph' as he ran across the valley Akuma scowled, then looked back to Clay who smirked at her.

"So you thinkin you might stay a little longer at the temple?" He asked, Akuma shook her head.

"I dunno, Oni seems to agree with you that I should stay though." She said, Clay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sounds like Oni might know what he's talking about." He said softly, Akuma's eyes shifted as she bit her lip.

"Oh hey it's the others!" She shouted pointing ahead. Oni sped up to catch up to them, as he did he let out a yelp and crashed to the ground, sending Akuma and Clay flying to the ground.

"Ow…" Akuma mumbled, then looked to Oni who had returned to his house cat size, "Oni, are you ok?"

Oni mewed and lifted his paw a small red stone stuck in the pad of his paw, he let out a growl as Akuma removed it.

"Hey, check it out!" She shouted holding up the stone in one hand and holding Oni in her other arm, "Oni found the Ruby of Ramses!"

Suddenly the Ruby of Ramses began to glow, Akuma scowled.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Shouted a familiarly whinny voice shouted, suddenly Jack Spicer returned to normal size. Akuma glared.

"You!" She growled, "Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"This should be easy, name your game rookie." Jack said as Oni jumped onto Akuma's shoulders. Akuma smirked.

"A game of Capture The Flag." She said, "My Mantic flip coin against you Denshi Bunny! First one to bring the Flag back to their side wins. Think you can keep up Steampunk?""

"Bring it Goth-girl." Jack said, as the ground around them warped in shape into a large football field like terrain. Jack and his Jack-bots on one side, and Akuma and Oni on the other. Their flags sitting atop large stone pillars above them.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Five against one, that's cheating!" Kimiko shouted from the sidelines. Jack shrugged.

"So? I'm evil." He said then pointed to Akuma, "Jack-bots, get that flag!"

Jack's robotic minions did as commanded and flew off after Akuma. Akuma jumped into the air using the manic flip coin to do a flip kick, breaking one bot in half.

"Oni! Play defense." She shouted, Oni growled and jumped from her shoulders transforming into his Nekomata form and standing in front of the large pillar holding their blue flag. Jack scowled.

"Hey now fair! That's against the rules!" He shouted, Akuma glared running across the line onto Jack's side.

"Fair!? You're using an army of robot-losers and you're lecturing me on fair?" She asked, trying to knock Jack's feet out from under him. Jack huffed and jumped in the air as his helicopter backpack made him air born.

"Ah to heck with you!" He shouted, flying off toward Akuma's flag. Akuma glared.

"Oni!" she shouted as more jack-bots attacked her. Oni roared and jumped into the air as Jack grabbed the flag. He screamed as Oni knocked him from his place in the air, and snatched the flag from him. The others cheered from the sidelines.

"Way to go Akuma!" Raimundo shouted throwing his fist in the air. On the field Oni huffed, then roared at Jack who yelped and ran back across the line to his side, just as Akuma grabbed his red flag.

"Mantic flip coin!" Akuma shouted flipping off the pillar and onto another Jack-bot smashing it to pieces. She then ran off toward the line. "See ya later Steam-punk!"

Jack glared, and ran after Akuma as she crossed the line and the game ended. The others cheered.

"Alright Akuma! you won!" Kimiko shouted as Akuma held the three Shen Gong Wu she had won. Akuma blushed.

"O-oni did some of the work too." She said, as Oni sat a few feet from them in house cat form. Further away from the group of Monks Jack stood up as Wuya began to lecture him.

"You fool! You lost the Ruby of Ramses!" She shouted Jack glared, "I told you not to take the white haired monk lightly!"

"Woman! Be quiet." He said, "I won't lose to some girl with a weird cat. Jack-bots!"

Akuma smiled completely unaware of Jack's sneak attack when suddenly there was an explosion behind them. The group paused and looked to see Akuma's pet nekomata Oni standing on top of a pile of broken Jackbots. Only this time he was larger—much larger than his previous nekomata form with two additional tails with dark blue flames floating above the tips attached to a human-like form with long black hair, pointed ears, pale skin and claw-like nails. His crystalline green eyes glaring at Jack Spicer who froze, petrified with fear.

"You miserable little brat," Oni growled in a deep dark voice, "How dare you attack my Akuma while her back is turned."

Everyone stared in shock—well everyone except Akuma who stared in slight fear—at Oni as he stood up straight holding the head of one of the broken Jack-bots.

"Wuya, have you taught him no discipline?" He asked glaring at Wuya who stared wide eyed at him.

"Onigafuchi?" She mumbled, then looked to Jack, "Jack it's time to go. NOW!"

Jack wasted no time as he pressed a button on his watch and the helicopter blades shot out from his bag. He then shouted in a small voice as he flew away, "Keep the stupid Wu! I can still rule the world without it!"

"Coward," Oni grumbled suddenly bored, he then felt a tug on his kimono. He looked back to see a freaked out Akuma grabbing the sleeve of his Kimono.

"O-oni…" she mumbled, staring up at him fear in her eyes. He looked to the group behind her, they stared at him completely dumbfounded and Dojo glaring from atop Raimundo's shoulders.

"What, the heck…what is that thing!?" Raimundo shouted, vocalizing what was on everyone's mind.

~0~

"His name is Onigafuchi, he is an evil cat demon." Master Fung explained when the five monks returned from their quest and Dojo explained everything that happened. "He was known for his hatred for human kind, he destroyed hundreds of villages, killing any human who crossed his path. He was also known to be an ally to Wuya the Witch."

"Until Grand Master Dashi and I sealed him away into a cat statue a thousand years ago." Dojo said. The group—except for Akuma who was told to remain outside—stared. Akuma's pet cat was actually an infamous cat demon!

"Master Fung, you knew this thing was hanging around the Temple?" Omi asked, Fung nodded.

"At first Dojo and I thought he was weakened by his imprisonment, therefore I decided to leave him be." He explained, "Though now I fear my choice was not the wisest."

"But what about Akuma?" Kimiko asked, "She's in danger isn't she?"

"Didn't this Onigafuchi guy save Akuma though?" Raimundo asked, "He can't be all that bad can he? If he was protecting Akuma."

"I fear that there is more to Ongafuchi and Akuma's relationship than meets the eyes." Master Fung said, Clay scowled.

"Now wait a minute Master Fung, what are you tryin' to say?" He asked. Master Fung let out a deep sigh.

"I hope I am wrong, but it is very possible that she has known about Onigafuchi since the beginning." He said.

"Which might explain why she wasn't too shocked by the cat's transformation." Dojo said. Kimiko and the others looked to each other with worry.

"Dojo's right Clay, she'd have to know." Kimiko said. Clay stood and scowled.

"I don't believe that for a second." He said, then stormed off.

"Clay! Where are you going?" Omi shouted after him. Clay didn't answer and just kept walking until eventually he caught up with Akuma sitting in the rock garden. She looked up at him.

"Hey…Tex." She said with a slight smile. Clay walked up to her and sat down. Oni—or Onigafuchi as they recently discovered—was nowhere to be found. "Master Fung is angry isn't he?"

"Master Fung's just worried's all." He said, Akuma shook her head.

"No, he's angry, I know that look when I see it." She said.

"He's just worried that you're being used by that Onigafuchi character." Clay said, Akuma scowled at him with her oddly colored eyes.

"Oni would never use me." She said, "Oni's protected me for my entire life."

"You knew?" Clay asked.

"O-of course I knew! We've been a family for as long as I can remember. I'd have to be a complete moron not to know." Akuma said, Clay stared at Akuma with disbelief.

"Akuma, do you have any idea how dangerous this thing is?" he asked, Akuma stood.

"Oni's not dangerous, not anymore! I know what he's done in the past but he's not like that anymore." She said, defending her friend. "And I won't let master Fung hurt him!"

"He's going to kill you Akuma!" Clay shouted.

"If he wanted to kill he'd have done so years ago!" Akuma shouted back, "See this is why I didn't want to stay here! You people talk about all kinds of good and love in others—but you won't even give Oni a chance!"

"This is serious—"

"And I'm being serious! Oni's not evil! He's my family, and a better companion than anyone I've ever come across!" Akuma hissed, throwing up her arms in anger. Akuma then turned and stormed off out of the rock garden. Clay stood.

"Akuma where are you going?" He shouted, Akuma didn't stop or turn to look at him.

"To find Oni!" She shouted then disappeared around a temple wall.

**So Oni is really a demon named Onigafuchi—to be honest I got that name from the anime When they cry. Onigafuchi isn't a cat in that one, but I thought it'd be cute, Oni being short for Onigafuchi. Anyhow please Review! I'm so glad to get reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Reviews! Reviews make me sooo happy! And yours all did! Thank you! I was just about to give up on this story when you all reviewed! Thank you so much. n_n. anyhow last chapter you found out that Oni was actually a cat demon named Onigafuchi, a demon known for his dislike for humans and his friendship with Wuya. But that still leaves the question; What is Akuma? well I'll get to that don't worry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Akuma mumbled to herself in her room, she was busy packing her clothes, when Oni mewed to her from the floor.

"Akuma, calm down." He said sternly, Akuma turned to him and glared.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when they want me to get rid of you?" She asked, "You're my family, and I won't stay somewhere where the people don't want us."

"They want you, Akuma, it is I they do not trust." Oni said, "You must stay here."

"No!" Akuma shouted kneeling down to the small cat, "I don't want to stay somewhere where I'll be taken away from you. Besides, if this is how they react to you, what would they do when they find out about me, what I am?"

Oni sighed, he could see the hurt in Akuma's eyes. She didn't feel as though she belonged there, and she wasn't about to listen to his reasoning. He sighed again and grew to larger size and nuzzled Akuma's cheek, "Alright then, if that is your decision, we will leave."

"Thank you Oni," Akuma mumbled, wiping her eyes free of the threat of tears. "But where can we go?"

Oni paused for a moment then returned to smaller size and padded over to the edge of the room.

"I have one place in mind," He said, "But I will require a bit of leverage for her to allow us to help us. Are you willing?"

"I'm always willing to help you Oni." Akuma said, then followed the small black cat out of the room.

~0~

The next morning the original four monks awoke, with a tired yawn. They all went to the Xiaolin vault in order to train with the Shen Gong Wu they had managed to find.

"Hey, where's Akuma?" Kimiko asked.

"Probably still in bed pouting over last night." Raimundo said crossing his arms, "That girl has issues siding herself with a demon."

"I agree, Akuma has really flipped her bottom." Omi said.

"That's flipped her lid," Kimiko said, Clay only grunted and walked to the vault. "Clay what's wrong, you've been really quiet."

"I'm fine," He growled, "What should I care if Akuma follows around a crazy demon like a Gott-dang sick calf?"

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise in a close chest nearby. The group scowled and ran towards it. They opened it and found Dojo inside.

"The vault! They robbed the vault!" He shouted hysterically.

"Calm down Dojo, who robbed the vault?" Kimiko asked, Dojo let out a loud sigh as he tried to catch his breath.

"Akuma! Akuma and Onigafuchi robbed the vault!" He shouted.

~the night before~

Akuma and Oni walked quietly to the Shen Gong Wu vault. They had managed to sneak past everyone else and were now stealing various Shen Gong Wu.

"You're sure about this Akuma, you can turn back now. If you choose." Oni said in a low whisper as they stood at the now opened vault. Akuma looked down at the stairs that led to the magical artifacts.

"I don't want to be separated from you…" She mumbled, Oni looked up to the girl. He could see the fear and the unsure feeling on her face. He sighed.

"Very well, take what you can. Let's be quick before the snake returns." He said.

"Freeze dirt bags!" Dojo shouted behind them. Akuma froze, then turned to see the small green dragon, "Kid I'll give you one chance to turn back and go back to your room. Onigafuchi…is another story."

Akuma glared and pulled out the eye of Dashi from her pocket. "I don't need advice from some talking snake! Eye of Dashi! Lightning!"

Dojo let out a yelp as he barely dodged the spark of electricity, only to be snatched up by Oni in human demon form. He looked to Dojo with bored eyes.

"Hm, Cat's usually do tend to be better than snakes." He said with a sigh, "Akuma, bring me that chest."

~now~

"He's right." Clay said returning from the vault. "Most of the Wu are gone. Including the Eye of Dashi and Golden Tiger Claws."

"This is most bad," Omi said, "We must find Akuma quickly before Onigafuchi manages to use Akuma to do most unspeakable evils."

"I'm with you Omi," Kimiko said, "But Akuma could be anywhere. How are we going to find her?"

"I think I might have a slight idea." Clay said.

~0~

"O-oni. Are you sure about this?" Akuma asked riding on the back of Oni as he jumped through the air nearly knocking Akuma's bag filled with the Shen Gong Wu off. "I-I mean aren't Wuya and Steampunk the people everyone's fighting against?"

"Wuya is an old companion from years past." Oni explained, as he climbed up a large rock wall, "If anyone in this world will be willing to help the two of us, it will be her."

"But Wuya's evil isn't she?" Akuma asked biting her lip as she fiddled with the Eye of Dashi that now hung around her neck. Oni nodded.

"She will not hurt you, even if she wanted to she is merely a specter of her old self. And even if she weren't she would not dare touch you while you are in my care." He said, as the two arrived at a a decently large house. Akuma stared.

"Steam-punk's sure got some set up here doesn't he?" She asked, Oni nodded and transformed back into cat form and jumped to Akuma's shoulders.

"After you Akuma." He said, Akuma narrowed her eyes at the small cat as she shifted the weight in her bag to her other shoulder.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled walking up to the door and knocking. There was some yelling on the other side but soon the door opened. Akuma went wide eyed with surprise as Jack Spicer answered. He smirked to her and leaned against the door frame.

"Well well if it isn't the rookie monk," He said crossing his arms, "What's a Xiaolin loser like you doing here? Did you forget I'm evil?"

"My name is Akuma you steam-punk loser, and you don't scare me." Akuma said rolling her eyes. Jack scowled.

"Yeah well that's because I never gave you a reason to be scared," he said, Akuma rolled her eyes, "Whatever, now get lost before I make you fear me."

"Uhuh, that's nice. Where's Wuya?" Akuma asked matter-o-factly gripping the straps of her bag. Jack glared.

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost." He said then went to shut the door on her when Akuma stopped it by sticking her boot between the door and the frame. She then glared,

"We will not ask again youngling," Oni said from Akuma's shoulders, Jack yelped. "Now where is Wuya? I have much to discuss with my old companion."

"Better listen to the cat Steam-punk," Akuma said with a sly grin remembering Jack's last encounter with Oni. "Oni doesn't like to repeat himself."

Jack let out a small whine as he opened the door further and let the two in. Oni then jumped from Akuma's shoulders and mewed as he went searching for Wuya. Akuma followed and looked about the large house.

"Sweet place ya got here Steam-punk." Akuma said. Jack huffed and crossed his arms and glared at the back of Akuma's white and dark blue haired head.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you with the Xiaolin dorks?" he asked, Akuma paused and looked back at the boy. She shrugged.

"I quit." She said, "The Monks and I didn't get along. What's it to ya?"

"More like they found out what your weird cat actually is and kicked you out." Jack said with a grin, Akuma narrowed her eyes at him. "That's right I know all about your cat being a demon. Gotta say kinda cool but not really the Monk's style."

"Hmph, Oni's not evil." Akuma hissed, "And I did quit, they didn't get the chance to kick me out."

"Sure whatever, so why are you here?" Jack asked. Oni snorted as he walked ahead of them.

"Is that not quit obvious? We wish to join you of course." He said, Akuma nodded.

"And what makes you think I want you on my side?" Jack asked. Oni stopped and looked to Jack Spicer with his crystalline green eyes and hissed.

"That is not for you to decided, youngling." He said then trotted off toward a set of stairs, "Is Wuya down this way?"

Jack grumbled under his breath, Oni growled making Jack jump. "YES! She's down there! What do you two want?"

"We already told you, we wanna join your team." Akuma said Oni nodded, "For a boy genius you're not very smart."

"Listen cat, just because you and the old hag hang out before, doesn't mean she wants to see your furry face." Jack said.

"Oh I believe she will, after Akuma and I show her what we've brought." Oni said, Jack scowled.

"What could you possibly have that Wuya wants?" he asked crossing his arms, Akuma removed her back and opened it up to show him.

"A whole trove of Shen Gong Wu." She said, "Snatched them from the Xiaolin temple before we left."

Jack grinned and extended his hand toward Akuma, "Welcome aboard, Partner."

Akuma hesitated for a moment as she looked to Oni who nodded. She then took Jack Spicer's hand and shook.

"Yeah we thought you'd say that." She said, with a slight smirk. Though somewhere inside her mind she knew what she was doing was wrong.

**Akuma and Jack Spicer! Can things get any wores? What is Akuma thinking? Is she really being fooled by Oni/Onigafuchi? Find out in the next chapter of The Dragon of Lightning! See you then Gong Yi Tempai! **


	6. Chapter 6

!Chapter 6

**I don't feel like talking…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Onigafuchi, it is so good to see you after so long." Wuya said as she hovered over the small black cat. Oni nodded. The two were in Jack Spicer's Basement.

"I do not go by Onigafuchi anymore Wuya. Tis simply Oni now Wuya." He explained Wuya nodded.

"Right, and how did you come up with such a ridiculous nickname?" she grumbled.

"Hey, gimme a break I was eight." Akuma hissed crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Wuya. "You try pronouncing Oni's real name as a kid."

"Blah, blah, blah. So now that you're here what do you plan on doing?" Jack growled, "Besides freeloading around the place."

"Honestly youngling is that how you treat a lady?" Oni growled. Jack stepped back from the small cat.

"Whatever." Akuma mumbled, "This place stinks, like garlic smothered in coffe grounds and—gross is that molded ham I smell?"

"Hey, you try working on a series of robot minions without stopping and let's see how you smell." Jack growled, his jack-bots appearing behind him for support. Akuma snorted.

"Dude you're bots don't even work. They're defective." She said. "Even when I didn't know anything about this Shen Gong Wu stuff I beat them. They suck."

"Hey! Watch it," Jack growled, as the bots slumped, "They're sensitive."

"Lame." Akuma growled, then Wuya floated between the two.

"Enough of your mindless squabble!" She shouted, "I sense a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself!"

"Oh…yay…" Akuma mumbled rubbing her forearms with her hands. She wasn't expecting to go hunting after a Shen Gong Wu so soon. She wasn't sure if she could deal with going against the Xiaolin monks just yet. She didn't know…if she could face him again after leaving like that.

"Great, here's your chance to prove you have what it takes to be on the awesome side of, Jack Spicer. Boy Genius." Jack said, Akuma rolled her eyes.

"Really? If all my competition is a bunch of defective bots I'm pretty sure I'll pass." She said. "That being said, I don't believe I have to prove anything to you!"

"Perhaps, Akuma, it would be a good idea to at least accompany the brat." Oni said, Jack scowled.

"Hey!" Jack whined. Akuma bit her lip and nodded.

"Fine, but only because Oni asked me too. I don't like you Steampunk, the only reason I'm here is because Wuya's Oni's friend." She grumbled, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Gothgirl." He said, Akuma glared but followed Jack silently.

~0~

"So what's this Mikado Arm supposed to do anyway?" Raimundo asked as the group of monks traveled to the location of the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko pulled out the scroll from her cat shaped bag.

"It's said to give the user's arm super strength. Pretty cool." She said.

"We'll have to get this Shen Gong Wu, to replace the others that our fallen friend Akuma had stolen from us." Omi said, meanwhile Clay kept quiet about the whole thing. The others looked at him awkwardly, he had been quiet ever since Akuma left with the Shen Gong Wu, leaving behind only the Mantic Flip coin. Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Clay I'm sure Akuma hasn't really turned evil." She said. Clay shook his head.

"Doesn't really matter." He said, "We just need to get the Wu before Jack does."

"That might be a problem." Dojo said, spotting Jack hover car behind a group of bushes. The group glared, great and he already had a head start on the search.

~0~

"This is going nowhere." Jack groaned as Akuma searched through the trees she rolled her eyes as Oni perched on her shoulders.

"It would go so much faster if he got off your lazy ass and helped me!" she shouted to him. Jack glared.

"Don't take that tone with me, I'm the boss here." He shouted back, Akuma let out a low growl, but continued searching, suddenly the fur on Oni's back rose.

"What's up Oni?" Akuma asked, Oni growled.

"Time to make ourselves scarce, we've got company." He said looking in the sky, as Dojo landed further away from them. Akuma bit her lip, and turned away, jumping into another tree and out of sight. The last thing she wanted was to see them. She couldn't face them, not after what she had done. So she hid far up into the tree until she was sure neither of them could see her. Including Jack, that boy was really whinny. She then felt Oni's tail tickle her nose, as he quietly got her attention. He then pointed his snout toward the top of the tree where the Mikado Arm sat.

"Way to go, Oni." She whispered, then began climbing the branches to reach the treetop. As she did Akuma could hear the voices of two of the monks. Clay and Raimundo. She did her best to ignore them, but when you're the subject they're talking about it was hard to do.

"Maybe she's just crazy," Rai said, "After all she is homeless, don't they usually suffer from mental illness?"

Akuma scowled. She wasn't crazy. She just knew to be loyal to someone. Unlike any of them who wre so quick to judge Oni. She huffed and continued climbing.

"I don't know Raimundo." Clay said, "I just wish she'd have stayed a bit longer, I'm sure if she did, Master Fung would have thought of something to help her."

"I don't need help!" Akuma whispered, as reached out to grab the Wu, only to have the branch she was standing on, snap. She let out a yelp as she came crashing to the ground, landing on her back. Right in front of the two boys. She groaned as she sat up as Oni jumped from her shoulders.

"Ow." She hissed as the Mikado Arms fell on her head before hitting the soft dirt under her. She looked up and saw the two boys who stared.

"Akuma?" the two said in unison. Akuma glared and stood, grabbing hold of the Wu. She swallowed hard as she nodded.

"You stole all our Wu! What the heck is your deal?" Raimundo shouted, "Did the fleas of that cat enter your brain or something?"

"Shut up! You don't know the first thing about Oni!" Akuma shouted, on the ground the cat in question hissed as a response to his friend's anger. Oni then grew into his Nekomata form, Akuma climbed on his back as Jack Spicer flew overhead.

"Good girl Akuma! You found the Mikado Arm!" Wuya said above them, Jack huffed.

"She just got lucky." He grumbled, below the duo Clay and Raimundo stared at Akuma.

"You teamed up with Jack Spicer?!" Clay shouted, Akuma glared as Oni growled at the duo.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" she said, Oni roared and jumped into the air in order to bord Jack's hover craft without having him land it. Clay glared as he brought out his lasso and threw it around Akuma, and pulling her off the large Cat. Oni paused, hovering above in the air and watched the trio. In case Akuma needed help—though he was sure she could handle herself. He looked up to Jack and Wuya.

"Hold on, the monks have Akuma!" He told them Jack groaned.

"Girls are totally worthless." He hissed.

"Hey! Lemm go!" she shouted as she dropped into Clay's arms. She glared up at him, "You big jerk! Let me go!"

"Not until you return our Wu to us! WE won those fair and square." Raimundo said. Akuma huffed, as she struggled to get free of the rope tied to her.

"Yeah, well I stole 'em fair and square! Deal with it!" she hissed, her magenta colored eyes flashing in anger.

"Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to get those things?" Raimundo asked her. He sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Here's a better question. Ask me if I care!" AKuma shouted, wiggling until one of her hands got free. She then glared at the duo. "And you can forget trying to talk me into going back! I won't leave Oni!"

Akuma's nails suddenly grew in length, she used them to slice through the ropes that bound her as if they were nothing. Raimundo and Clay stared as Akuma let out a low growl, and called for Oni who swooped down grabbing her shirt collar in his teeth and flying back up to Jack, who then took off.

"You still have the Wu or not?" Jack asked tactlessly as Oni grew back to normal size. Akuma glared, and pulled out the Mikado Arm.

"Here's your stupid Shen Gong Wu." She hissed then took a swing at Jack, "Happy!?"

"Geeze what's your damage?" Jack screamed dodging the girl. Akuma hissed but said nothing, and simply looked below at Clay and Raimundo.

"Did you know she could do that?!" Raimundo shouted. Clay shook his head, "Just what is that girl?"

**Short chapter I apologize. . and yes Oni can fly, he prefers not to though. Eventually I plan on drwing both Akuma and Onigafuchi and posting in on my DA account. Until next time! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey gang! What's up? Ya miss me? I missed you guys. So last time we left our group they had caught Akum, only to lose her again. That's pretty much the whole recap on the last chapter. In this one you'll learn about Onigafuchi's past, and how he was sealed away. You might also find out a thing or two about Akuma. BTW I'm using bits and pieces of Japanese history to help with this. Please do not think that this is in anyway real history or real Japanese lore. I made it all up. Ok? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A few days later Jack sat in a self made hammock-like thing, it was made out of a sheet held up by two jackbots. Meanwhile Akuma was vacuuming the floors of Jack's lab, wearing a ridiculous pink frilled apron Jack had forced her to wear. After a while Akuma growled and kicked the vacuum across the room.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" She hissed, Jack looked up.

"The place needs cleaned, and I'm not gonna do it." He said resting his hands behind his head, "Besides you're the grunt around here, only makes sense you do the grunt work. The apron's just a bonus."

Akuma's eyes flashed with anger as she let out a growl and kicked jack out of his little hammock. She then grabbed Jack by the shirt collar and glared.

"Let's get one thing straight, Steam-punk! I _don't_ take orders from you!" She hissed, "Now get off your ass before I stuff this stupid apron down your throat!"

With that she dropped jack and turned away ripping the apron off and throwing it on the ground. Jack stood up and scowled.

"You don't like it here? Then go back to your buddy's the Xiaolin monks." He spat. Akuma froze, "Oh yeah that's right, they won't let you; because A) you lied to them about your pet, B) you stole their Wu, and, you're a crazy freak of nature!"

"I'm not a freak…" Akuma mumbled, hugging herself insecurely. Jack smirked, his evil was really beginning to blossom. Then again Akuma was an easy target, she was insecure, and unsure of herself meaning Jack could do whatever he wanted with her. so long as her cat wasn't around anyway.

"Hey I believe ya." Jack said walking up behind Akuma and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I think you're cool."

"R-really?" Akuma mumbled, almost as if she had forgotten about her previous threat she had issued towards him. Jack nodded.

"Oh yeah, who else can take down a bunch of Xiaolin losers without breaking a sweat?" he asked, "You kick ass!"

"You're an ass Spicer, should I kick you?" Akuma asked, her mood suddenly changing. Jack shook his head.

"I'd rather you not…" He said, Akuma shook her head and began to walk away. Jack let out a sigh, thankful she hadn't followed through with her threat.

"You're not worth my efforts anyway. I'm goin for a walk." She grumbled then left. Jack scowled after her and huffed.

"Women."

~0~

Later Akuma was jumping through the trees of the woods outside Jack's house. She needed to clear her head. After what Jack had said to her, about what she had done; lying to the Xiaolin monks. It made her think about what she was. A monster capable of nothing more than hurting others. That's what the people of her village called her anyway. Because she was born a little different. Akuma was so deep in thought she misjudged the jump from one limb to another and nearly fell to the ground, only to catch herself on the branch below. Akuma let out a sigh.

"Now's not the time to think about that crap. The past is the past, as Oni would say." She mumbled hoisting herself up onto the limb. She sat there for a moment and breathed. She had to stop regretting what happened with the monks. Especially Clay. He was just going to except the fact that she just wasn't going to be coming back.

"There's no way I can face him anyway. Not after showing him that." She mumbled remembering the other day she ran into Clay and the others. She showed them part of her true self. She sighed, then stood and jumped to another tree, until she suddenly heard the sound familiar voice. She stopped, and peered over to a clearing where, the familiar voice gave way to a familiar face. Clay. Akuma gasped and shrunk back into the trees.

"Of all the people it had to be him!" she said in a whisper like scream. She looked back, Clay was feeding a bunch of birds. Akuma scowled, it was strange. After all who took the time to do that, besides old people? she snorted, when suddenly he turned back. She let out a slight yelp of surprise and slipped back behind the leaves.

"I know you're up there, might as well come out." Clay shouted, Akuma let out a mumbled curse. She then jumped to the tree, landing with a thump. She looked to Clay through her bangs.

"Hey Tex, long time no see." She mumbled, Clay scowled. The two were a good few feet away from each other.

"Not since you got away with the Mikado arms." He said, Akuma placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Shit happens. You know what they say you win some, you lose some." She said, then smirked, "Though, I gotta say, I've been winning a lot more since I teamed up with Spicer. As annoying as he is."

"Akuma, I wish you'd come back. Spicer's nothing but trouble." Clay said, Akuma glared.

"Sure Steam-punk's an asshole, but he's hardly much of a real threat. Besides as stupid as he is, at least I know where I stand with him. He and Wuya accept me and Oni. For who we are, not for what we've done." She said, "You wouldn't know anything about that. You judged Oni the moment you found out who he was!"

"He's a demon! A creature on the Heylin side! He's going to get you killed." Clay shouted, Akuma's eyes flashed as she took off toward Clay, attempting to punch the large Texan. However her attack was blocked by Clay.

"Oni would never betray me like that! Oni's a good person! You don't know anything about him!" she said, spinning her body around in a round house kick, which was also blocked.

"He destroyed an entire village!" Clay said repeatedly blocking Akuma's repeated attacks. He still had his thing about fighting girls. So he wouldn't throw any attacks at Akuma, however he wasn't going to let the girl pummel him either. Akuma let out a hiss-like growl.

"He only did that because the village deserved it!" She shouted.

"How can you say that? What would a whole village of innocent lives do to provoke a demon?" Clay asked, this time catching Akuma's hand before she could punch him. Akuma stopped unable to move in Clay's grip. She bit her lip as frustrated tears filled her eyes.

"They took away the only other person Oni had! The first person he ever loved!" She shouted.

~0~

"Onigafuchi, explain to me, why do you keep that human child with you?" Wuya asked, as she and Oni sat upon the rooftop of Jack Spicer's house. Oni was in Nekomata form keeping out a look out for any intruders. He looked to Wuya with his piercing green eyes.

"Why do you keep the boy Spicer?" He asked, answering her question with another question. Wuya scowled.

"Jack is nothing more than a way to collect the Shen Gong Wu, and with luck return me to my former glory. Other than that he's about as useful as infant." She said, "Is that the reason you keep the human girl around? I must say that's exceptionally evil of you."

"As always you are wrong about how you view me." Oni said transforming into his humanoid form with four tails with blue flames floating above them, "Does that girl not seem familiar to you?"

"Should she?" Wuya asked, Oni nodded and looked up to the sky.

"Picture Akuma with longer hair, remove the blue from it. Then replace her Goth attire with a black kimono." He said, then looked to Wuya, "Does she seem familiar now?"

"You don't mean…Onigafuchi, you can't really say you miss that woman after all these years." Wuya said. Onigafuchi nodded.

"I do. That girl and that woman have similar traits and a similar story." He said.

~Rewind, a thousand years of time~

The demon Onigafuchi, a cat demon with much power. Taking many forms he terrorized man and its creations. He would destroy villages and travelers, and spare only those he deemed worthy. To some humans he was a God able to control thunder storms and lightning. These worshipers would often bring the demon offerings in order to have no bad weather during the harvest seasons. To others he was nothing more than a monster, incapable of loving anything.

However, despite Onigafuchi's lack of sympathy for mankind, he loved someone. A human woman. She was much different from the humans Onigafuchi terrorized. For one, she did not fear Onigafuchi. When she had encountered his demonic wild cat form in the forest outside her village she did not give any inkling of fearing the ferocious cat. This of course had peeked the demon's interest, so he approached the strange woman.

"You do not fear me?" He asked, taking human form (see chapter 4 during Akuma and Jack's fight). The woman shook her head.

"I do not." She said standing and looking straight into Onigafuchi's eyes. He frowned. This was the first time a human hadn't shown him fear. Sure there were those humans who dared defy the demon's rule of the forest, however that only ended with their bones strewn across the outskirts of their village.

"What is your name, human?" Onigafuchi asked the woman. She smiled kindly to the demon.

"My name is Rose." She said. Onigafuchi froze. The woman was beautiful with snow white hair, violet eyes, and porcelain white skin, she wore a simple black kimono. The Demon Onigafuchi was smitten by her.

"Why do you not fear me?" he asked Rose, she looked to the ground as though she were ashamed.

"I have seen scarier things than yourself, demon." She said. Onigafuchi smiled, and bowed, holding out his hand.

"Then, I suppose, I will allow you to live this encounter." He said.

After that the human named Rose would visit the demon, at the same place in the woods always at the same time. Onigafuchi soon came to know the woman. She was a slave, to the lord of the land. The demon, being so in love with Rose, offered to free her from her life of servitude. The woman, though grateful for his offer, refused at first. She feared that her master would pursue her, in the attempts to reclaim his property. However Rose promised to visit the lonely demon every day, as long as her promised to never attack the village. Onigafuchi, though not happy with the refusal, respected Rose's wishes, and soon his terror came to an end.

Over time the villagers caught wind of Onigafuchi's sudden end of terror, and began to venture into the woods once again, taking advantage of the demon's disappearance. During that time Rose continued to return to the arms Onigafuchi, and the two became lovers, and despite the fact that Rose was a slave, and Onigafuchi a demon, they lived happily with the moments of time they had together. Until, one day a band of farmers found Rose sitting in the clearing of the woods the two would meet. They discovered that she was in fact the demon's lover.

The farmers, arrogant as they became during Onigafuchi's disappearance, and disgusted by the very idea that any human woman would fall in love with a monster as cruel as Onigafuchi, stole Rose from their sacred meeting place in the attempt to cleanse the woman. They stripped Rose of her dignity, parading her around the village as a corrupted woman, who had been bewitched by the demon. They then, in order to finish the 'cleansing' process, dressed the woman in sacrificial clothing and tied her tight to a large wooden pole in the center of the village. When Rose, proclaimed that she hadn't been bewitched, and that her love for the demon protected the village, the villagers booed her. claiming that if she was not bewitched then she herself was a demon. For no human could ever love a monster.

With the village priest chanting sacred vows and exorcizing sutras the villagers built a pyre in order to drive out the evil spirit. When the flames were lit they climbed their way to Rose's body, and enveloped her in righteous flames, until her life was finally burned out and there was nothing left of Onigafuchi's one and only love.

Angered with the acts the humans had done upon Rose, Onigafuchi laid waste to the village. Destroying homes and taking hundreds of human lives. No one was spared and soon the entire village was nothing more than burned remains. Of course this did not satisfy the demon. Onigafuchi was set into believing that if his love was not worthy enough to be spared among the humans, then no human was worthy to live. So he began slaying more humans, in more villages. No one was safe from Onigafuchi's wrath!

Then one day, after all hope seemed lost for the human world, a monk stepped forth to fight the demon. He was accompanied by a green dragon that grew in size. When the monk approached the demon, in an attempt to challenge him, Onigafuchi laughed.

"You honestly believe you could match might with I, Onigafuchi? When no human has managed to for so many years?" He scoffed.

"You bet your nine lives!" The dragon growled, the monk simply nodded. Onigafuchi laughed.

"What is your name monk?" He asked. The monk smirked to the Demon and simply replied.

"I am Dashi, and if you do not cease this terror my partner, Dojo and I will have to seal you away." He said. Onigafuchi simple looked at the monk Dashi. He was unamused by the human's arrogance, thinking that he and his dragon would be enough to seal his powers away.

"Do you really believe you wield such power?" he asked. The monk nodded defiantly, determined to stop the demon from harming any more humans. Onigafuchi laughed and transformed into a massive demon tiger he then roared, "Then by all means human, do try."

The demon Onigafuchi and the Monk Dashi fought for what seemed like months, neither willing to break. However over time the battle between the two ended with Onigafuchi's defeat. The demon looked to the monk with anger, and hatred.

"That's some power you have there." The monk, Dashi said smugly, standing over the demon. Onigafuchi growled.

"You may have won this time, monk, but the lives of humans will still be burned out of existence. If not by my claws, then by human hands themselves." He roared. Dashi scowled, and soon her sealed the demon, Onigafuchi away in the form of a domestic house cat. Onigafuchi was then imprisoned in a statue of a sacred feline, in temple far away. Never to be seen again.

~fast-forward, a thousand years of time~

Akuma collapsed on the ground and sobbed for her friend Oni.

"Oni only destroyed those villages because the humans of that time took the only person he ever loved away from him They deserved what they got!" She sobbed, "Oni saved my life! I was abandoned and left to die! All because I was born different. Oni took me in and raised me, he's not evil…"

"Akuma…" Clay mumbled kneeling down to comfort the girl, only to be knocked back by an uppercut delivered by Akuma. She stood tears still swelled in her eyes, however now they were tears of anger.

"Which is why I won't let any of you take Onigafuchi away from me!" She shouted, balling her hands into fists and walking up to Clay who rubbed his jaw sorely, "You can tell that to your master Fung and the others as well."

~0~

"I did warn you not to fall in love with any human." Wuya said, "But trying to talk to men is about as useful as talking to a brick wall. The humans are only good to torment."

Oni leered at the ghostly woman, but said nothing. When Wuya realized that he wasn't going to speak again she asked him another question.

"That still doesn't explain how you came to find the brat Akuma." she said crossing her arms. Oni narrowed his eyes at Wuya and let out a low growl.

"A thousand years later and I awaken to the sound a human child crying." He began, "The brat Akuma, as you describe her, was left there, abandoned by her family. She was born differently, with Rose's violet eyes and white hair, they believed her to be an incarnation of the woman. From what I know the people of that village believed she was a symbol of my return to full strength, and that one day she would bring my powers back."

Wuya suddenly went wide eyed, "So is that why you keep her around? In the hopes that one day she'll fully revive you?"

"If such a thing were to happen it would have the moment she turned thirteen." He explained, "She was five when the humans abandoned her, and it has been ten years since that day."

"Then why keep her around?" Wuya asked, "I know! You're going to turn the girl into a member of the heylin side! Stupendous! The girl has much promise, much more than Jack that's for sure."

"You are once again mistaken Wuya." Oni said turning back into his domestic form and padding off toward the open window, Wuya followed with confusion.

"What do you mean Onigafuchi?" She asked. Oni looked back at the specter woman.

"I have no intention of turning Akuma into a weapon for the heylin side." He explained, "I only led Akuma here to protect her from persecution of the monks. If Akuma wishes to fight for you or the Monks I will respect her wishes."

"You can't be serious." Wuya said unsatisfied, "You must have something up your sleeve for the girl."

"Do not assume such things of me. Akuma is very dear to me, and I will destroy anyone who tries to harm her." Onigafuchi growled as he turned to Wuya, "Even you, old friend."

With that last warning made Oni padded his way over to the window and slipped inside. Leaving Wuya to wonder what was going on with her old friend.

**This chapter should explain a lot, at least with Oni's story. Akuma, well if hers was a little vague I'll clear it up right here. Akuma was born into a small village, not unlike the one Oni destroyed way back when. When she was born she looked a lot like Oni's lover who was murdered. The family, fearing that this was a bad omen, abandoned her in a shrine. That's where Akuma found her, and took her in. well that's pretty much sums it all up here. See you in the next chapter! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** Last chapter Akuma and Clay talked, you learned about Oni's past, why he was imprisoned and—to lesser extent—how he came to meet Akuma. and for those still confused about Akuma's abilities; Akuma is a normal girl, with small abnormal abilities, such as her eyes flashing, and her cat-like claws. According to Oni, she's nothing more than a normal girl. Really that's all. ONWARD TO THE BATTEL FIELD!**

When Akuma returned to jack Spicer's home, Jack leaned against his table that sat in the center of the room. He scowled at Akuma as she entered his lab.

"And just where the hell have you been?" He asked, "Wuya started sensing a Shen Gong Wu!"

"And I care why?" Akuma asked walking past Jack, who spun around and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from walking away from him. Akuma glared, "Let go of me, or I'll show you how to rub a cat's stomach from the inside!"

"In case you've forgotten, Goth-girl, you work for me!" Jack hissed, his arrogance taking full form in his voice. Akuma cocked an eyebrow as her eyes flashed with irritation, her claws extended and she swiped at Jack, who yelped and ducked, avoiding her attack.

"I don't work for you, I work with you. Get that through your head!" she hissed back at him. Jack glared, then let out a sigh and calmed down. If he was going to get Akuma to do anything it wasn't going to be through anger. He let out a sigh, and then gave Akuma a strange smile, one of which disturbed Akuma a bit. "What's with the grin? It's friggin creepy!"

"Listen Akuma, I like you. And I don't want to see you and your kitty friend to get caught by the Monks." He said, "I mean, after all they stuffed Wuya in a tiny little box before, they'd do the same to your cat Oni."

Akuma froze, it had never occurred to her that they would do that. She only thought they'd keep her from having Oni around. She never once thought they'd seal him away again. If that happened, who else would she have in this world? No one that's who. Without Oni, Akuma had no one. She wouldn't let that happen. Besides, Oni wasn't evil, he was just lonely like she was.

"…What do you want me to do?" She asked, Jack Spicer grinned.

"Listen all we have to do is collect all the Shen Gong Wu, and you and your cat are safe." He said placing his arm around Akuma. "After I rules the world, you and your cat can do whatever you please. All you have to do is help me. I mean that's why you came here to begin with right?"

"Ok…I get it." Akuma mumbled, "I'll get your Wu. So what is it this time?"

"The fist of Tebi Gong!" Jack said, "S'posed to give the wearer some ability to smash rocks."

"Oh joy. How exciting." Akuma said with a sarcastic tone. Jack huffed.

"Yeah whatever, hurry up and get in the hover ship." He said, pointing to his flying car. Akuma groaned, but did as she was told as Oni hopped onto her shoulders.

"I hate flying."

~0~

"I cannot believe this." Omi said, Clay had finished telling the others what he had heard from Akuma, after meeting her in that clearing in the woods. At the moment they were riding on the back of Dojo in order to find the new Wu. Kimiko looked to Dojo.

"That all true?" She asked, Dojo shrugged.

"I wouldn't count on it. Grand Master Dashi banished Onigafuchi because he was destroying everything in sight." He said, "I find it hard to believe he did that all because of some human girl. That's not heylin style."

"That means Onigafuchi only fabricated the story. To have the aid of Akuma to restore him to his former strength." Omi said.

"That I can believe." Dojo said. Clay pulled on the tip of his hat.

"Then what about Akuma? She said that she's only alive today because Oni too 'er in." He said. Dojo paused.

"Perhaps that part is true, and the demon only took her in because he sensed that she was a dragon warrior." Omi said.

"Could be." Raimundo said.

"Poor Akuma, the only family she has, has been lying to her this whole time." Kimiko mumbled, "And now she's with Jack Spicer, who's using her to get the Shen Gong Wu. When I get my hands on that dork…"

"Whoa down girl," Raimundo said, "Akuma made this choice herself. All we have to do is get her away from the cat, and then maybe knock some sense into the girl."

"Well it's gonna happen sooner than you think," Dojo said, the group looked down toward the ground, to find Jack spicers hover car parked by an old Japanese temple.

"Great, Spicer got here before us." Raimundo said as Dojo landed.

"Let us make hast, or else we will lose yet another Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted as he went running toward the large temple. He was blocked however by Akuma and Oni landing on the ground between the monks and the entrance.

"For monks none of you seem to have respect for temples." She hissed as she stood. Oni growled at the group in his smaller form as he stood next to Akuma.

"Like you're one to talk." Raimundo said, "Now step aside and let us get through."

"Don't think so," Akuma said settling into a fighting stance, "You want that Wu, you're going to have to get through me. And I have to admit, after leaving you jerks, I've gotten a lot better at fighting."

"If you wish to engage us in combat, Akuma Kitsune, as Xiaolin monks, we will defeat you." Omi said, Akuma narrowed her eyes at the yellow bald headed boy.

"Yaknow Omi, somehow coming from you, I don't think that'll be much of a challenge." She said. Omi smirked.

"Just because you have all our Wu, does not mean you won't suffer a humiliating defeat." He said, then launched himself at Akuma, who blocked as he went to kick her. "Tornado strike! Water!"

"Thanks for announcing your attack!" Akuma shouted, jumping in the air and out of the way as Omi spun around in circles, engulfing the entire area in water, including his friends, which resulted in them being swept away by the water. Of course Akuma and Oni sat atop the temple at a safe distance, until the water cleared and the monks laid on the ground.

"You guys look a little washed out." Akuma said with a slight laugh. The others glared up at her, quickly causing Akuma's smile to disappear. Raimundo was the first to stand, using his wind manipulation to fly up toward Akuma and land a few feet away from her atop the temple roof.

"Akuma, the jig is up. Give us back the Shen Gong Wu you stole from us!" He growled. Akuma's brows rose, surprised he was able to get up to her level. She then pulled out the Eye of Dashi.

"Oh you mean like this one?" She asked, Raimundo went to snatch it from her however, Akuma did a back flip landing another few feet from him, "You want it, come and catch me!"

Akuma then took off and jumped as Oni transformed into his Nekomata form. She landed on his back and the two took off. Raimundo chased after them, using his wind manipulation to catch up, until he was neck and neck with Akuma, who let out a yelp of surprise.

"Girl you're trying to outrun the wind. Don't you know that's impossible?" He asked, Akuma glared and leapt off Oni and tackled Raimundo.

"I've fought worse." She hissed as her nailed grew in length. She then swiped downward in an attempt to cut through Raimundo's head.

"Wudai Mars fire!" Kimiko's voice shouted, and soon Akuma's body was thrown backward, hit by a ball of fire. She landed on the roof of the temple hard and soon Kimiko and the others were on the roof as well. Oni, who had been keeping his distance in the fight until now, swooped down and cut off the group from Akuma, allowing her to sit up.

"That was a dirty trick Kimiko. I thought you monks were above such low moves." She growled. Kimiko glared.

"Don't push your luck Akuma! You only had half a weeks training compared to the rest of us!" She shouted. Akuma stood, holding the eye of Dashi tight in her hands.

"Yeah, true. I can't stand against you guys in a real fight." She grumbled, "Can't argue with that. But I've still got Oni, and all your Wu. So, what's that say about me?"

"You're being lied to! Can't you see? Onigafuchi's just trying to keep you on his side." Kimiko shouted, "He's just using you to regain his full powers!"

"Not this again, you honestly think I'd believe your bullshit!?" Akuma hissed, "Oni's the only person who's ever protected me! You think you know anything about him?!"

Akuma let out a growl and jumped into the air, when suddenly Jack Spicer smashed through the roof, holding the fist of Tebi Gong. However due to the surprise the two ended up colliding with each other, knocking Jack out of the air, and the Shen Gong Wu out of his hands. It was caught by Clay.

"Victory!" Omi shouted, "The Fist of Tebi Gong is ours!"

"You idiots! You lost the fist of Tebi Gong!" Wuya shouted. Akum groaned as she sat up.

"Shut up, you floating ball of wind!" She hissed. She then felt something move under her. she looked down to see Jack Spicer lying beneath her. he groaned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Normally, I'd welcome a girl on top of me." He growled, pushing Akuma off of him. "But you're really starting to bug me!"

"Don't blame me you pervert! I had them right where I wanted them! You're the one who shot up out of nowhere!" She shouted back, her face turning red with embarrassment from both Jack's comment, and the fact she had smacked into him.

"Now there's a match made in hell, if I ever saw one." Raimundo joked. Clay scowled, "What?"

"Let's get out of here, before they stop fighting each other and start fighting us." Kimiko said as dojo grew in size. Behind them Akuma glared.

"You're not going anywhere with that Wu!" She hissed, jumping over Jack and running toward them. Suddenly Clay turned, and pulled out the golden tiger claws.

"Golden Tiger claws!" He then slashed open a portal and ducked as Akuma came at him. She let out a scream of anger as she ended up flying through the portal and disappeared.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Really?!" Jack shouted, annoyed that his, semi-decent partner had been tricked into falling into a portal. Oni glared as he let out a roar of anger and attacked Clay. He pinned him to the ground and growled.

"Clay!"

"Where have you sent her?" Oni roared, baring his fangs and claws at Clay, who scowled back at him.

"Somewhere you won't find her." he said calmly. Oni roared and went to kill Clay, however he was whipped by Dojo's tail. The force of the attack sending the large feline flying into Jack, and crashing to the ground below. Clay stood and looked to the others, who seemed surprised at Clay's actions.

"Clay, when did you get the Golden Tiger Claws back from Akuma?" Omi asked, Clay shook his head.

"She dropped them when I ran into her in the woods outside the temple." He explained, "When she ran off after nearly beatin the tar outta me. Lucky for me, she never noticed the drop."

"So where did you send her?" Kimiko asked.

"Ya'll wanted her away from the demon cat, so I sent her back to the temple. " Clay explained.

"Then we'd better high-tail is back, before she tears up the place." Dojo shouted, swirling around the group of monks, allowing them to climb aboard him.

~0~

Onigafuchi roared, he had been taken back to Jack's house, against his will. He was not in the least bit happy about losing Akuma, and he was even less than happy that Jack had muzzled him during the time of travel back. So within his fit of rage her began trashing Jack's lare.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how long it took to build this thing!" Jack shouted, cradling the head of one of his jack-bots. Onigafuchi roared and took human form. Grabbing Jack by the shirt collar and glaring at him.

"You should have gone back for her!" He roared, "I swear if anything happens to Akuma, I will rip you apart and use your remains as a warning to those nearby!"

"N-no need to get testy…" Jack said in a small voice. Wuya then flew through Jack and soon appeared in front of Onigafuchi's face. "I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Onigafuchi, calm down! There was no way to go back. The monk used the Golden Tiger Claws, to transport her away from you!" Wuya shrieked, ignoring Jack's discomfort. Onigafuchi growled at the ghostly woman, he then dropped Jack.

"I see you're point." He growled, "However, if it weren't for that failure of a boy you have…"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, standing up only to be roared back into the sitting position by Oni.

"If it weren't for you, my Akuma would not have needed to go after the monk!" Oni continued, "So you will go back, and you will find her. And if you do not bring her back soon, I will end your pathetic existence."

"How am I supposed to find her?" Jack shouted, "The Monks probably took Akuma miles from here. Heck for all I know she could be in Alaska!"

"Then you'd better get moving, time is not on your side Spicer boy." Oni growled. Jack groaned.

~0~

When Akuma opened her eyes again she was back at the Xiaolin temple. She groaned, trying to remember how she had gotten there. When she remembered her eyes flashed with anger. Clay had somehow taken the golden tiger claws from her. but when? And how?

"When I get my hands on that Texan I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" A voice said behind Akuma. She didn't have to turn to recognize that it belonged to the very person she was threatening in her mind. She looked back to see Clay standing defiantly a few feet from her. Akuma glared.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Guess you must have hit yer head coming out of that there vortex the Golden Tiger Claws made." He said to her, "You've been out for a few days now."

"You stole them from me!" Akuma shouted. Clay scowled.

"You stole 'em from us first." He said. Akuma glared, balling her fists in anger. However the large Texan did have a point. Though if he wanted to get technical, she could have said that she had actually found them. Even if it was during a Xiaolin Showdown between him and Jack Spicer.

"Where's Oni?" she growled, her eyes flashing with anger. Clay remained perfectly calm, while he answered Akuma's questions.

"If I had to guess he's still with Spicer. Those two took off in a mighty hurry when you fell through that vortex." He said. Akuma scowled.

"You're going to wish you'd never done that Tex. Oni's not going to be happy when he finds out where I am." She warned. Clay shook his head.

"I don't reckon he'll figure that out. All he's got is Jack Spicer and Wuya to help him." He said, "And Jack's as useless as a three legged mule."

"Again with the lame similes?" Akuma hissed then went silent for a moment before speaking again, "Why'd you bring me here Tex?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Onigafuchi." Clay said calmly. Akuma glared at him. How dare he call Oni by his real name. he had no right after how he treated her one friend. Even after she had told him that story about Oni's lover being killed, he still treated him like a monster.

"What about him?" she hissed. Clay nodded then sat down on the ground. He figured this was going to take a while, so he had might as well get comfortable.

"He's lyin to you, you have to know that." He said, Akuma growled.

"Oni. Is not. Lying!" She shouted, "Even after everything I told you about Oni, you still don't believe me!"

"Think about it Akuma, what would a demon like Onigafuchi want with you hangin around him?" Clay asked, he hadn't meant for his question to come out so harshly however, it had. Akuma flinched at first, then glared.

"We're family." She said simply, "Oni raised me."

"I can believe that part, but why? Surely you've wondered that yourself." Clay said.

"Listen Tex, you don't know the first thing about me." Akuma hissed. Clay tipped his hat up as he looked up at Akuma, who's arms were crossed stubbornly.

"Then why don't you tell me about yourself." He said kindly. Akuma scowled. That was unexpected, Akuma thought he was going to at least try to reason with her a while longer. She never expected him to say that.

"Not gonna happen." She said.

"Nothin' else you got to do round her. We're not going to let you out of here to go find that cat." Clay said, "Might as well get to know each other."

"Right, like I'm gonna fall for that. I'm not going to let you lure me into a false sense of security." She said, "And you can't keep me here."

"Can too, and will." He said, "Listen Akuma, I'm not tryin' to be mean here. The guys and the others are tryin to help you."

"By taking me away from the only family I've ever known?" Akuma hissed, turning her back to Clay, "Thanks but I don't need your help. What I need is Oni."

Clay let out a sigh, then stood. "Well I can't force you to talk. But if you wanna join the rest of us, we're out side."

"What happened to keeping me in this room?" she hissed, keeping her back toward the wall. Clay shrugged.

"Can't keep ya in the room that'd just be plane cruel." He said. Akuma looked back to him, her eyes no longer angry.

"Believe me Tex, you have no idea what cruel is." She mumbled.

**Ah young love! Makes me wish I were young again. Then I realize that being young sucks ass and it makes me happy to be the age I am. Which granted is still pretty young. Anyhow uhm hope you liked this chapter. I'm on a role so expect a new chapter—with hope—within the week! BYE!**


	9. The Past, is The Past

Chapter 9

**Last chapter Akuma was taken by the Xiaolin Monks. Well tricked actually, into jumping into the Golden Tiger Claws' vortex. Onigafuchi was not in the least bit happy about that. Then Clay tried talking to the white haired girl. That didn't go over too well. So for the rest of this chapter will be with Akuma and the Monks. If I do this right, you may even find out what Akuma's history is. Although it won't be much of a history. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that day, Akuma sat in the room she had been placed in. she was determined to ignore the others. Even when they came in to check on her. They all, at one point or another, had come to see her during the day. Clay more than once. Kimiko had come by and offered to talk, about the latest videogame, something which Akuma couldn't really relate to. Raimundo had visited, but ended up being ignored and left, grumbling rude things about her. Even Omi stopped by, however that only ended in Akuma lashing out at him. Of all of them Omi tended to get on her nerves the most.

However as time progressed, Akuma began to panic. She hated being alone, the last time she had been left alone she—no, she wasn't going to think about that again. The past was the past, as Oni would say. Even so, without Oni, she was lonely. And as much as Akuma hated to admit it; even the monks' company, was better than being alone. So, Akuma silently made her way to the edge of the room. Then the door, where she peeked her head through the slight opening. Outside she heard the others, talking and being genuinely friendly toward each other. Akuma then silently made her way through the hallways toward the sound of people. She was cautious however, incase any of them were nearby and spotted her out of the room.

When she arrived to the sound of the others, she stopped just outside the room. She then silently peered through the door way, spotting; Omi, Raimundo, Dojo, and Kimiko. No sign of Clay however. That is until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Akuma Jumped and spun around to see the large blond haired boy.

"How long you gonna sneak around Akuma?" he asked with a kind smile. Something Akuma hadn't expected to see. Akuma looked away, her face turning a slight shade of red as she attempted to slick past him. However Clay intercepted and grabbed Akuma by the hand, making the goth girl blush even more, "I told ya you could come out with us anytime."

"No thank you." Akuma grumbled. Though deep down she didn't really want to leave. She wanted company. Even if it was from people she'd left. However, there was no way she was going to let them know that.

"You're already out. You might as well stick around." Clay said, then dragged Akuma out with him, where she sat silently further away from the others. Akuma watched as they joked around with each other. Like one big family. She sat in the corner however, furthest away from them. She didn't want to join them. Suddenly Clay stood and walked over to her, and sat down. The others went back to doing what they were doing, while Clay and Akuma sat in the corner. Akuma gave him an awkward sideways glance.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?" She mumbled. Clay looked over to her as she held her knees up to her chest insecurely.

"Ya don't have to be alone yaknow." He said, "You could stay here with us like you did before."

"You…really don't get it do you Tex?" She asked softly, "Oni's been with me forever. I won't leave him. He needs me, just as much as I need him."

"But you don't need him. And the only thing he needs you for, is to get power. After that there's no guarantee he'll keep ya 'round." Clay said.

"If Oni was really out for power then I'd help him." Akuma mumbled hiding her face behind her bangs, "But he's not…I know it."

"Akuma—"

"Heads up gang! We gotta Shen Gong Wu revealing itself!" Dojo shouted interrupting Clay.

"what is it this time?" Kimiko asked, Dojo brought out a scroll and opened it revealing the image of the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Shard of Lightning! It gives you the ability to travel as fast as a bolt of lightning!" He explained, the group looked back to Akuma. Her element was in fact lightning, however since she wasn't part of the team anymore, did she have a right to go with them? Akuma scowled, as if anticipating their thoughts.

"Oh I get it. Don't worry, I don't plan on helping you find it anyway." She hissed standing up as she began to walk away. She was stopped however by Master Fung.

"Perhaps young monk, it would be a good idea for you to go." He said, Akuma scowled.

"Maybe you haven't been keepin up old man." She said, crossing her arms, "But I left remember? let me go out there and I'll just end up ripping off more of your Wu."

"If that were the case, then why tell us your plan?" Master Fung asked. Akuma went silent, "If you truly intended on leaving you would not have told us."

"Y-yeah so what? Maybe I want you to know…that way you won't be so shocked when I leave again." She said.

"Girl, shut up and get on the dragon already." Raimundo said, as Dojo grew in size. Akuma hesitated, even if she did want to go, she still hated flying. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. Akuma let out a string of curses as clay placed her on Dojo's back.

"What happened to not fighting girls?" She hissed.

"Placein a lady on the back of a dragon aint fightin." Clay said, sitting behind Akuma. she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She grumbled. Then the group was off, to find the Shard of lightning. After a long time of silence between the five of them, while they traveled, Akuma spoke again.

"You realize Steam-punk's gonna be there too right? With Oni?" she asked, "I'm just gonna leave you guys the moment I see him."

"We're aware of that," Clay said, "But there's still a chance that we get to the Wu first, without havin to confront Spicer."

"Plus if what you say about your demon friend is correct, I would guess he has Spicer searching for you, instead of collecting Wu." Omi said looking back at the duo. Akuma went to say something when she realized the yellow skinned boy was right. Even if he didn't believe it himself.

"So we'll have plenty of time to look for the Shen gong Wu, and replace the ones you stole from us." Raimundo said. Akuma went quiet.

"Whatever…I'm not apologizing for any of that. You guys brought that on yourself." She grumbled soon after. Omi scowled at her.

"How, in any way did we bring the theft of our rightfully won Shen Gong Wu, upon ourselves?" He shouted, Akuma scowled, then looked around at their surroundings. Her eyes grew wide.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, ignoring Omi and looking to Dojo.

"A small village, called Byōki*." He explained flying ever so close to the small village. Akuma gulped as she looked to the ground below.

"Y-you're kidding. That thing can't be in a place like this. That's impossible!" She said her voice rising in a panic. The others looked back to her.

"How? These things were stashed thousands of years ago, they could be anywhere around the globe." Kimiko said. Akuma shook her head, "Why what's the problem."

"it's none of your damned business!" She hissed, then felt Clays hands on her shoulders.

"Woaw calm down there Akuma." He said, "What's the big deal?"

"I-it's nothing just drop it!" She shouted, then pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, and remained quiet until they landed. Even then she didn't speak, nor did she remove her hood from her face. She simply silently followed the group until they were at the outskirts of the village. She hesitated, looking up at the sign that read; Welcome To Byoki Village.

"Hey what the deal? A minute ago she was screaming her head off about not coming with us. Now she's all quiet? What gives?" Raimundo asked Kimiko who walked beside him and Omi, while Clay hung back with Akuma, who's eyes darted around the small village nervously.

"Beats me, but check out this village, where is everyone? It's kind of creepy." Kimiko said hugging herself.

"They're at the town square." Akuma mumbled behind them. The group paused and looked to her. Akuma let out a sigh and pointed to a sign. It read; 'Spring festival.' "Duh."

"Oh right." Raimundo said, "That makes sense."

"Look can you just find you're stupid Wu so I can get out of here?" She grumbled as she pushed past the monks. She then walked ahead of them, only to have Dojo start to shiver.

"Woaw! Either I've got Spring fever, or the Shen gong Wu's close!" He shouted.

"Where at?" Kimiko asked. Dojo paused for a moment then pointed toward a direction. "In the town square?"

Akuma suddenly stopped and looked back at the group, as they ran toward the direction the of Shen Gong Wu. Akuma decided to stay put when Clay grabbed her hand once again.

"Come on Akuma, don't stand around like a pig stuck in the mud. Let's get that Wu." He said, Akuma shook her head, she went to speak but was soon dragged off in the direction the others headed. Soon they were in the heart of the village spring festival. It was filled with people and brightly colored decorations.

"Now if I were a Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" Clay asked, then looked to Akuma, "What do you think Akuma?"

"Why are you asking me?" She asked pulling her hood over her head even further. The others scowled, "I don't even want to be here. Let me go."

Akuma then removed her hand from Clays and back away. Raimundo glared and walked up to her in the midst of all the colorful people.

"Listen girl, Clay's been bustin his back to help you. The least you can do is help us find and replace the Shen Gong Wu you stole from us." He said, grabbing Akuma by the arm. Akuma stepped back.

"Let go…" she mumbled, "and please don't shout…"

"Don't shout!? Are you kidding me? You steal our Wu, join up with Wuya and Spicer, and when we try to help you, you kick our asses across the globe!" Raimundo shouted, Akuma grabbed his hand attempting to pry his fingers from around her arm.

"Please, I'm begging you…let go…" she mumbled, looking around as people started to stare.

"Rai, maybe you should—"

"No, I'm done tryin to be nice to this girl. She's as crazy as Spicer!" Raimundo shouted. Akuma's eyes suddenly flashed and she then yanked her arm out of Raimundo's grip. Only, she pulled too hard and ended up falling backwards into a nearby cart. Her hood flew off her head, and suddenly, the once loud town square, grew silent. The towns people stared as Akuma stood, attempting to hide once again behind her hood, however it was too late. Suddenly something flew through the air and smacked Akuma in the head, hitting her just above the eye. It was a rock, the monks looked to Akuma as blood began to spill over her face.

"Demon girl!" A voice shouted in the crowd. Akuma's breathing became erratic as she began to panic. Soon there was more shouting from the towns people. Akuma looked the others and bit her lip, without hearing anything from them she took off away from the Town Square until she was far enough away to no longer head the sounds of the villagers.

"Akuma! Wait. Come back!" Kimiko shouted as Clay pushed past her and the others and Chased after the now injured girl. "Clay where are you going?"

"We have a Shen gong Wu to find, did you forget?" Raimundo shouted.

"I'm goin to find Akuma. Go on without me!" Clay shouted back then went off looking for the white and blue haired girl.

Akuma ran as fast as she could, away from the town, away from the others—away from everything. She should have never answered that stupid letter in the first place! She should have stayed at home with Oni, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for that stupid letter! She kept running until she finally collapsed and couldn't run anymore. She looked up through the red of her blood and her tears to see a shrine. Akuma began to cry. She just wanted to get back to Oni, then everything would be ok again.

"Akuma!" A voice called behind her. Akuma looked back, it was Clay. Why is when she felt her worst he was there? He ran to catch up until he was standing over here. "Akuma, there you are. What happened back there?"

"…do you know what Akuma translates to in English?" She chocked through tears. Clay shook his head silently. "In translates to Demon…"

"But what's that got to do with this place?" Clay asked. Akuma glared.

"Don't you get it!? I was born here!" She screamed, Clay froze as Akuma began to cry again, "Byoki Village is my home town. It's where I met Oni…This is where we found each other."

Clay stood silently as Akuma looked to the shrine. It was quiet for a moment, neither of them really willing to speak. Then Akuma let out a shaky sigh.

"I was born in Byoki Village," She began, "But, unlike with most kids, I was born differently; White hair, and purple eyes. It was over looked at first, but them bad things started to happen around me. Kids would get hurt everytime then came near me, animals would get sick. The village thought I was cursed, bewitched by the demon."

"Soon everyone hated me. They ignored me, and even persecuted my mother and father." She continued sitting on the steps of the old shrine, hugging her knees, "Soon they began to hate me too, and I was all alone. Then one night, my mom and dad said they had a plan to make everything all better. I had no idea what was going through their heads at the time. I was just happy they were acknowledging me again. They gave me this special drink, they said they got it from the priest, it was supposed to drive out whatever demon had possessed me."

Clay sat down next to Akuma. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Akuma's story, it sounded lonely. _She_ sounded lonely. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but somehow he doubted she would let him.

"Everything went black after that." Akuma continued, "I woke up about found myself alone. In this shrine…I-I…was all alone. My family abandoned me, they left me here to die…I was so scared…"

Akuma's voice began to crack as she felt tears sting her eyes again. She placed her hands on her head and grabbed her hair into white tufts. She began to shake, she was scared, remembering those days of loneliness. She had tried so hard to forget…but now, now she was telling them to him. To Clay. But why? She didn't have to tell him anything! Why was she spilling her life's story to him? What made him so damn special? However she continued.

"That's when I met him…Oni…" she mumbled, "he looked at me with cold unfeeling green cat eyes, and…somehow, I wasn't scared anymore. Onigafuchi, the demon that destroyed a hundred villages, made me feel safe. I wasn't alone anymore with him…he…he saved me."

Akuma then stopped shaking, and looked to Clay for the first time since she started her story, "Do you get it now? Do you understand why I won't leave Oni? Onigafuchi the demon, cared for me when no one else did. He raised me, and kept me safe. And I've never felt lonely again after that."

"Akuma…"

"Until now, now that you've taken me from him. I feel so alone again…" She said, "I hate being alone…."

Akuma began to cry again, as she remembered those days, when she was little. Akuma stopped when she felt something wrap around her forehead. She looked up suddenly and saw Clay wrapping his blue bandana around her head.

"That should stop the bleeding," He said, then rested his hand on Akuma's shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "You don't have to be alone…I can…I can be there for you…"

Akuma pause and looked to the large blond haired boy. She then stood, and shook her head.

"how can you possibly do that? When you're the reason I feel this way again?" she asked, suddenly there was a large gust of wind. It blew everything within the area back, the two looked up to see Jack Spicer's hover car flying above them.

"Spicer? What in tar nation, what are you doin here?" Clay shouted, surprised to see the red haired boy. Spicer scowled.

"Unforntunetly, not looking for Shen Gong Wu," He growled then yelped as Oni jumped next to him, in cat form. Akuma's eyes lit up with joy.

"Oni!" She shouted happily as the demon cat jumped out of the flying car and into Akuma's arms. Akuma hugged the small cat tightly, as a ladder dropped down in front of her. Oni mewed.

"Let's go Akuma, we are leaving this village, this time for good." He meowed, Akuma looked up to Jack, then back to Clay. He looked to her with a pleading look, begging her to stay. Akuma shook her head and grabbed hold of the ladder.

"I'm sorry, I wont leave him. Oni's the only person I have in this world." She said, as Spicer drove off with her hanging from the car, "You can keep the Shard of lightning. See you round Tex."

**And so now you know Akuma's story. I wrote this entire chapter in one night, just for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Er well it's sort of sad, but you know. Sorry about that. Oh!(*) Byoki—according to google translator—means Demon Cat. So it's the village of the Demon cat in which Akuma was born in. see ya you guys! Review please, I love your reviews! Oh and be looking forward to new chapters, as I rewatch the shows I'll be adding more characters. Like the ever so creepy-yet mysterious, Chase Young.**


	10. Filler chap, feat Chase Young!

Chapter 10

**Ok so I am on the 29****th**** episode of Xiaolin Showdown. This is the one with the mermaid. I'm only 7 minutes in and I can already tell you, I don't like the aquatic girl. Somethin's up. Sigh, last chapter you learned Akuma's story. Now some of you realize why Akuma won't leave Oni behind. Kinda cute, kinda sad. All round a good mix to mess with Clay's head. In this chapter, it's gonna be a little choppy, sorry in advance for that. And please please please! Don't be mad about my OC Akuma! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What happened to your head?" Jack asked, noting the blood stain on Akuma's face and Clay's red bandana around her forehead as she climbed into the seat next to him. Akuma's eyes shifted.

"Long story, the short version, I'm never coming back to Byoki Village." she explained in a bored tone, she was feeling much better now that she and Oni were back together. However in the back of her mind she could still hear Clay's words, echoing in her mind.

'_You don't have to be alone…I can be there for you.'_ His words were sincere, that much she knew. However there was no way he could be the person to help her. not when he looked to Oni as nothing more than a monster. Akuma then smiled and held Oni up, he mewed.

"Whatever. You're back now, so now we can get back to work in finding the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya said, "I have to say Akuma, I'm a little disappointed you weren't able to get the Shard of Lightning. After all, aren't you the dragon of Lightning?"

Akuma looked over to the ghost-like figure and scowled.

"A) I'm not any kind of dragon warrior, and B), they can have the Wu." She said, Jack went to shout something when Akuma covered his mouth with her hand, "Stuff it Steam-punk and let me finish. I'll get the shard no problem, the next time we meet. I still have to make Tex pay for sendin me to the Xiaolin Temple."

"So you wanna tell me what happened back there?" Jack asked bluntly. Akuma shook her head and

"Sorry that's on a need to know basis." She said. Jack scowled.

"Ok, if you're going to be freeloading off of me, you're going to have to tell who just what the hell your story is. Otherwise, I'll drop you and kitty off right here." He threatened. Oni growled at him from Akuma's shoulders, however the boy genius' tone didn't waver. Much to both their surprise. Akuma bit her lip and sighed, defeated.

"It's a long story…"

~0~

"We got the Shard of Lightning!" Kimiko shouted as Clay walked toward them in a slight slump, "You were right Clay, Jack Spicer wasn't anywhere near the Wu when we found it."

"Too bad for you, Akuma." Raimundo said, "Wait, where is that crazy catfreak?"

"Akuma took off with Spicer a little while ago," Clay said, pulling his hat over his head, ashamed.

"What? When did Jack Spicer manage to do that? _Why_ would Jack Spicer to that?" Omi shouted, surprised to hear that once again, Akuma Kitsune had slipped from their grasp.

"My guess is that, Onigafuchi really did have him searchin everywhere for her." Clay said.

"Well on the bright side we managed to get back one of the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said with a shrug, "We can focus on getting Akuma back later."

"Right…"

"Cheer up Clay, with Akuma paling around Jack, we're bound to run into her again." Raimundo said, "We can worry about her then. And maybe kick some sense into the girl. Think that rock shook lose a few more screws."

Clay scowled at Raimundo. After hearing Akuma's story, he had a new found sympathy for the girl. Even before that however, Rai had no right to go talking about her like that. Just wasn't right. Dojo grew into larger form as the others climb aboard him. Even if Akuma got away they did still manage to get a hold of what could have been her elemental Wu.

"So, did anyone else manage to figure out why that Villager threw that rock at Akuma in the first place?" Kimiko asked, the others shook their head. Even Clay, he figured it wasn't his place to talk about it anyhow. Besides, the others wouldn't believe him anyway.

~0~

It had been several months since the Shard of Lightning revealed itself. Since then no other Shen Gong Wu had appeared. Which gave the monks a much needed lull of silence from Jack and Akuma., and a much appreciated rest.

However farther away from the Xiaolin Temple, the lack of action and Shen Gong Wu, was making Wuya Restless. Which, annoyed the human population of Jack's lair. She was on a rant about how, they shouldn't have gone off without at least snatching the Shard of Lightning. Especially when Akuma had the perfect chance to steal it from them, along with any other Shen Gong Wu they possessed.

"Such as the Fist of Tebi Gong! You both let that one fall out of your grasp, and not to mention the Golden Tiger claws, you Akuma, managed to drop!" She shouted. Akuma laid atop of one of the massive machines that sat in Jack's lab, she scowled at the ghostly figure and huffed.

"Be quiet old hag. Considering the fact I got kidnapped, I wasn't exactly in any kind of position to steal anything!" Akuma shouted, "They had me on guard 24/7! Nothing I could do!"

"You are a former dragon! You should have been able to use their own skills against them!" Wuya hissed. Down below, Jack looked up from one of the jack-bots he was working on fixing.

"She has a point yaknow. Aren't you on the same level as those Xiaolin losers?" He asked, Akuma jumped down from her perch and landed a few inches from him. Oni rested on her shoulder.

"I had one week, count it, _one_ week of their training!" She said holding up her index finger, "and even if I manage to go up against all four of them at once, they had a home field advantage over me. You never attack someone on their home turf, unless you have the power to back it."

"Where'd you hear that?" Jack asked, he had gotten used to Akuma's constant dropping out of tall places. So her nearly jumping on top of him no longer bothered him. Akuma crouched down on her knees and scowled.

"I read it in a book." She grumbled. Jack's eyes went wide as he readied his next line with sarcasm.

"You can read?!" He shouted, Akuma scowled, then flicked him between the eyes, "Ow!"

"Yes, Jerk Spicer, I can read." She hissed, then jumped down from his work bench and onto the ground, "Since we haven't been doing anything I decided to read some of the books you have."

"And I'm supposed to believe you understood them?" He asked. There was a long silence between the two as Akuma tried to find some kind of come back.

"Ok, fine I had to look up a bunch of stuff but so what? The point is I've read them." She hissed. Jack removed his goggles.

"Whatever, with this weird lull around here. I've been able to focus on more important things." He said, Akuma scowled at him.

"You mean those useless Jack-bots you're ever so proud of?" She asked. Jack glared.

"Hey! They're not useless. I'd like to see what you could come up with? You probably couldn't even turn a light bulb on with a potato battery." He said.

"Uhm, what?" Akuma asked, completely confused. Jack's brows rose.

"You're kidding."

"Dude, I was kicked out of my own village when I was five remember?" She asked, she had told Jack, about her connection with Byoki Village. She had too, otherwise Jack would have dropped them off somewhere else, and as much as Akuma disliked Jack Spicer, she didn't like having no where to stay much more.

"Oh right…well whatever." He said. Even for an 'evil' boy genius, the whole story she had told him, made him feel awkward. "Anyway, I'd still like to see what you could come up with."

"Ok, you have a point there." Akuma grumbled, "But so what? It doesn't do much good to build a bunch of robots, who can't even take out a small cat."

"Will you two FOCUS!?" Wuya shouted, Akuma and Jack jumped in surprise to Wuya's sudden shouting.

"Would you quit sneaking up on me like that!?" Jack shouted, Akuma glared silently.

"You two are some of the most unfocused useless beings on this world!" Wuya shouted, scolding the two. From Akuma's shoulders Oni growled at the ghostly woman. He then jumped from Akuma's shoulders and transformed into his humanoid form.

"Wuya, old friend, how are the two supposed to focus on Shen Gong Wu, when _you_, my dear friend, have not sensed any?" he asked her. Wuya opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it. The cat demon had a point. Akuma giggled.

"Oni-chan sure one-upped you." She said, Wuya huffed and simply floated there silently.

"Finished!" Jack shouted excitedly. Akuma looked back at him, had he been working on that the entire time?

"With what?" She asked as she and Oni peered over Jack's shoulder to view his robot. Even if they did turn out to be worthless junk in a fight, it was still pretty interesting to see the finished product. However long it lasted.

"Meet my new and improved Jack-bot!" He shouted, Akuma narrowed her eyes.

"How's this one any more new and improved than your last batch?" She asked crossing her arms. "I mean it's the same old stuff, over , and over again."

"You really know how to such the fun out of everything don't you?" Jack grumbled. Akuma shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Whatever. Let's go." Jack grumbled walking off. Akuma scowled.

"Go where?" she asked as Oni jumped onto her shoulders and she followed. Jack didn't answer, "Hello earth to Jack, what's going on?"

"Just shut up and come on." Jack said, then grabbed Akuma by the hand.

~0~

"I cannot believe you are once again, crawling to that miserable Chase Young!" Wuya growled as Jack searched for the entrance inside a very large mountain. Akuma stared, it had the face of a monster, with massive pillars that looked like teeth. She then looked to Jack.

"Could it be that a certain ghostly witch is jealous?" Jack said feeling his way around the large mountain wall. Wuya let out a growl and attempted to smack Jack repeatedly, however every swing went right through him. "Haha, you can't touch me. Hey Akuma gimme a hand here."

"Who's Chase young? And why do I care enough to help you?" Akuma asked, crossing her arms. Jack scowled.

"He's only the most evil known to the heylin side! What rock have you been living under?" He said, still searching. Akuma shifted her weight to one foot.

"It's more of a whole than a rock." She mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Anyway that still doesn't answer why I care?" She continued, Jack stopped and walked back to Akuma, placing an arm around her shoulers.

"Look you wanna look the evil part, you gotta role with the best of the worst!" He said, "That's Evil 101."

"Spicer, you have exactly three seconds to remove your arms from around Akuma's arm, before I rip it off myself." Oni hissed, Jack removed his arm took a step away from Akuma. Wuya flew over to the duo's other side.

"In all actuality Jack's nothing more than one big fan trying to impress the Heylin Warrior." She said matter-o-factly.

"So what?" Jack whined. Akuma leaned her back against the rocky mountain side and shook her head.

"You're a weird guy aren't you Steam-punk?" she asked. Jack scowled.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" He shouted, suddenly there was a loud noise that made the duo jump.

'Why do you insist on bothering me Spicer?!' a loud voice shouted, Akuma jumped and backed away from the mouth of the mountain.

"W-what was that? Just now?" She asked pointing to the side of the mountain. Jack ignored the girls question and grinned, grabbing Akuma and pulling her close.

"I-I thought I'd bring by a new friend, A former Xiaolin Monk turned evil!" He said giddily. Akuma stared at him wide eyed.

"What game are you playing at here Spicer!?" She shouted, suddenly the mouth to the mountain opened up. In her anger, Akuma, pushed Jack forward, smacking him into the rock door. Jack soon returned, holding his nose.

"That hurt…" he grumbled. Akuma glare intensified.

"I. Don't. Care." She hissed, then was pulled into the cave. When she entered, she couldn't help but stare. The place was beautiful, filled with trees and waterfalls. She was cut off from her daydream by the sound of Jack screaming. She soon realized why; a bunch of jungle cats had began to surround the duo. Akuma frowned.

"If you show them fear, they'll only tease you Jack." Akuma said, holding out her hand towards a black panther. The panther sniffed her hand for a moment, then soon placed it's head on the palm of her hand. "See?"

Jack nodded nervously and placed out his hand toward a tiger, "N-n-nice kitty."

The tiger roared and snapped at him, making Jack scream and hide behind Akuma who sighed. Oni looked to him and cocked his head to the side.

"You truly are a cowardly boy aren't you Spicer?" He asked. Jack shrugged nervously, as Akuma sighed, and looked up to see a dark haired boy. He wore a dark colored suit of armor and was accompanied by a lion. Akuma stared.

"This is a different face than I had expected." He said as he descended toward the duo. Jack suddenly stepped in front of Akuma.

"Yup! Kicked out of the Xiaolin Temple and everything." He shouted, Akuma glared at the back of his head. As a fanboy he was even more annoying. She let out a frustrated growl, and pushed him forward, into the back of a mountain lion.

"You talk too much Steam-punk!" she hissed as Chase Young now stood before her, while in the background Jack was chased by a large jungle cat. She stared at him, he was kind of cute for an evil guy.

"You do not seem afraid of me or my pets, Xiaolin Monk."Chase said to her. Akuma scowled, and crossed her arms.

"I've played with bigger cats than this. Compared to Oni, your jungle cats are stuffed toys." She said, she then smirked, "I've never met a Heylin Warrior before."

Chase Young gave her a slight smirk. One that didn't sit right with Oni, who glared at the Heylin Warrior from Akuma's shoulders.

"Nor I a work of art.*" He said, causing Akuma to blush meanwhile Jack managed to get away from the jungle cat and stand in between the two.

"Hey, what about me?" he whined, Chase narrowed his green snake-like eyes at the boy genius and moved him out of the way.

"I have little interest in anything you want or have to say. Leave." He demanded, Akuma looked over to Jack, sort of feeling bad for him, as a panther grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him away. She then looked back to Chase.

"Yaknow…I think I'm gonna go with Steam-punk." She said, then quickly turned around and followed the jungle cat that dragged Jack away. She was stopped by Chase placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I warn you young Monk, if you stay with Spicer, you will only be holding yourself back." He said in a dark tone. On Akuma's other shoulder, Oni growled. He did not like the way this Heylin Warrior.

"Uhm…Oni, little help here." Akuma mumbled, Oni hissed and transformed into a nekomata with Akuma sitting on his back, "Nice meetin ya snake-boy, but I think I'm just gonna grab Steam-punk, and leave now."

Without waiting for any kind of response from Chase, Oni took off collecting Jack from the lion and tossing him upon his back behind Akuma.

"That guy's creepy." Akuma said as Oni flew off, "I don't see why you fangirl over him."

"Hey I do not fanboy over him." Jack said, Akuma shook her head.

"I didn't say you did, fangirl. Anyway that's not the point!" She yelled, "I'm only going to ask you this once ok Jack? Don't ask me to come here again."

**Please don't be mad at the strange interest Chase has for Akuma. I'm sort of losing track of how this was going to end. All I know now is that the next few chapters are going to be focusing on a budding relationship between Akuma and Jack. Cause, yaknow Jack's my favorite of all the Xioalin Showdown Characters. He's adorable. Review please. Bye! (*) oh yeah and I also ripped that line from star trek! Spok totally rules!**


	11. More Filler Sorry gang

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter Akuma met Chase Young. She didn't get a very good vibe from him. Awkward. She tore out of that place fast, however something tells Akuma that won't be the last she'll see of him. And as I said before the next few chapters will be focusing on Jack and Akuma. why? Because I like Spicer. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What the big deal Akuma? Why'd you split like that?" Jack asked, when Oni landed on the ground further away from Chase Young's Lair. Akuma bit her lip as she held Oni in her arms. Jack crossed his arms in a huff, demanding an answer.

"Something about that guy didn't sit right with me ok?" She asked.

"Women, always paranoid." Jack grumbled, Akuma frowned.

"You mean it bothers you that he's got the vibe of evil incarnate?" she asked, Jack scowled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Dude, that's what makes him awesome!" he said.

"You realize that guy would have fed you to his cats right?" Akuma asked. Even Jack couldn't be that oblivious to it. Right?

"Nah, Chase and I are tight." Jack said. Akuma stared at him.

"Evil boy genius huh?" Wuya grumbled. Akuma face palmed. Yep, he was that oblivious. Jack then looked around for his means of transport, and let out a curse.

"Aw man you left it as Chase young's!" he shouted, Akuma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going back there. If you want it get it yourself." She said then started walking ahead of him. Oni mewed to her from her shoulders, "It's gonna be up to me to keep Jack from getting killed isn't it?"

"So it seems. However, let's try to avoid the Heylin Warrior." Oni said, Akuma sighed. Well at least they agreed on that part at least. However playing body guard for Jack Spicer, Dork boy genius wasn't exactly her idea of killing time. Akuma looked back over her shoulder to see Jack staring up at the mountain they were just on.

"Jack, let's go!" She hissed grabbing him by his backpack, and dragging off, "I can't get into your house, you have the friggin key."

When the duo returned to Jack's housed they were bombarded by an unexpected amount of people. Akuma looked to Jack with confusion, where as Jack, grumbled and stomped ahead.

"Uhm, Jack…what's going on?" she asked following the pissed off boy genius. Jack let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at her.

"My parents are home," He grumbled, Akuma cocked her head to the side. In the months she had been spending with Jack, she had never once met his parents.

"Wait, you mean in the whole five months I've lived here, they're just now getting home?" she asked, "and, how can you tell?"

"They're throwing one of their, 'welcome home' parties. They always do it when they get back from somewhere." Jack grumbled, pushing through the crowd of people and loud music. Akuma followed biting her lip nervously.

"Uhm, Jack…I don't do so well with people. Yaknow after the whole, Byoki Village?" She mumbled holding Oni tighter. Jack frowned as they made it to the basement door that led to his lab.

"Relax in a few hours it'll be over, just stay in here until everyone's left." He said.

"Gee Jack, I think this is the first time I've seen you bring a girl down here willingly." A female voice said further away from them. Oni growled in Akuma's arms as Jack glared ahead as a girl sat filing her nails boredly. She was dressed in a tight fitting black cat outfit. It was complete with a cat-eared hood and a tail. Akuma cocked her head to the side.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing to the blue eyes girl. The girl sat up and looked to her narrowed her eyes at Akuma.

"I think the better question is, who are you Goth-freak? You Jack's little girlfriend or something?" She asked, Akuma made a face while Oni continued to growl.

"Can it Ashley." Jack hissed. The girl hissed.

"The name's Katnappe." She growled, "And don't you forget it Spicer."

"Katnappe? Isn't that just Catnap with an é at the end? Doesn't that just make you catnap?" Akuma asked matter-o-factly, Katnappe growled at her.

"What's it to you Gothfreak?" She hissed, Akuma's eyes flashed with irritation, when Jack stepped between the two his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever what are you doing here anyway _Ashley_?" he asked, Katnappe huffed and stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"Waiting for you unfortunately." She said, "I've been bored lately and figured hanging out with you was better than nothing."

"Excellent!" Wuya shouted, "With Katnappe we may have a better advantage over the Xiaolin Monks!"

"Well duh," Katnappe said looking at her nails, "I'm ten times better than Jack Spicer, and his dumb robots."

"Hey! Don't insult my Jack-bots!" Jack shouted, "They're sensitive."

"Whatever." Katnappe said, "Oh and don't get me wrong, if you whine at all while I'm here, I'm going to show you how it feels to have the cat get your tongue."

"You think pretty highly of yourself don't you Catnap?" Akuma asked, Katnappe growled and got in her face.

"What's that gothfreak?" She hissed, "Who are you anyway?

"Akuma Kitsune," Akuma said calmly, her eyes flashing in irritation as she held up Oni, "And this is my cat Onigafuchi. "

"Charmed." Oni grumbled. Katnappe jumped back.

"Ew did that thing just talk!?" She shouted, Akuma scowled as Jack looked over to the duo.

"You have cats that can rip through metal and you're freaked out over a talking cat? How weak." He grumbled. Katnappe hissed back at him and walked away.

"Shut up, what is she your little girlfriend Jack?" she asked, Akuma glared as her eyes flashed. She had only met this Ashley girl for two minutes and she was already getting on her nerves. Oni, sensing the girls annoyance, jumped from her arms.

"How many times are you going to ask me that? You jealous or something?" Jack asked, before Akuma had the chance to say anything.

"As if! You wish someone like me would be interested in you." Katnappe shouted, "I'm just surprised is all."

"Nowadays I'm going for body guard." Akuma said plainly. Jack looked back at her with a confused frown. Akuma shrugged back at her, "Don't read into it."

"HA! You're going to be busy if that's the case." Katnappe said. Akuma rolled her eyes, this girl was more annoying that Omi. But suppose she had a point, then again she was only planning on keeping Jack fro, Chase. Jack might have been a real pain in the ass, but even he didn't deserve to be treated like cat-meat. So despite the fact that he was whinny, annoying, childish, and...fanboyish, she would at least protect him from Chase young.

"I think that's for me to decide, not you. Catnap." She mumbled walking past her. it was clear that these two weren't going to get along. Then again Akuma had mentioned she didn't do well with people. Katnappe hissed.

"It's Katnappe you white haired freak!" she shouted. Akuma shrugged and walked to Jack.

"You're not really going to let this Catwoman wannabe stay here are you?" she asked Jack shrugged.

"Not really, but then again, I barely want you here." He said, "The only reason I let you is because A) You really piss off those Xiaolin Losers, and B)…well let's not get into that."

"Gee nothing like feeling wanted…" Akuma grumbled. Either way, she still didn't want Katnappe in the area. She just didn't sit right with her she seemed sneaky, and two-faced. Katnappe looked to the duo, a sly smirk.

"Quit your jabbering, and leave me to my work." Jack grumbled. Akuma scowled.

"Oh you mean you're work of making useless robots?" She hissed. Jack glared back at her, but said nothing as Akuma huffed and walked away. "Whatever, I'm going for a run."

"Mind if I tag along?" Katnappe asked, Akuma cocked an eyebrow.

"If you can keep up."

**Yay filler chapters! I hate typing them soo much. I want to get back to the action yaknow? I mean come on who else wants to see Akuma take on Clay? Or Chase Young…who btw plays in Static Shock, AND Young Justice! As Richie Foely and Bart Allen AKA Impulse! W000t!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Last chapter a lot of people were wondering what Jack's second reason for letting Akuma stick around. My answer is; it's a secret for now ;) you'll find out in a future chapter. Don't know when however, but you'll know. n_n. anyhow Katnappe is in the picture. What's the deal? Haha. Well let's get on with it. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I thought you were leaving." Jack grumbled working on his latest robot project. Akuma hugged Oni close to her and sat on his table.

"I forgot that you're parents are up there throwing a party…" she mumbled looking away, "I hate crowds."

"Talk about a scaredy cat. What's wrong can't deal with crowds?" Katnappe asked, "loser."

"Piss off…catnap." Akuma hissed. Katnappe glared at her when suddenly Wuya's eyes began to glow as a new Wu revealed itself. Katnappe let out a bored sighed.

"Ugh, it's about time! I was getting tired of hanging out in this place." She growled.

"The Cat's Eye Draco has revealed itself!" Wuya shouted. Akuma and Jack cocked an eyebrow at the ghostly witch.

"Cat's eye Draco? What the heck is that supposed to do?" Jack asked. Wuya narrowed her eyes.

"It allows one possess the ability to control fire." She hissed, "Now quit stalling at get moving. Otherwise the monks will get to it first!"

Jack groaned as he walked upstairs, Akuma not far behind him, staying extremely close. Since going upstairs meant facing a whole crowd of people. Katnappe looked to the girl and snickered, as she walked past her.

"Loser." She said with a smirk. Akuma glared at the cat-dressed girl until Oni purred next to her ear.

"Ignore her. We can deal with her later." He mewed. Akuma nodded and followed until they were out of the large house.

"Hurry it up!" Wuya shouted.

~0~

Meanwhile not far ahead of the group, the Monks had sensed the same Shen Gong Wu and were in hot pursuit of the mystical artifact. Of course this was a double mission, the Shen Gong Wu, and the mission of getting Akuma back, though two of the monks didn't see why they should bother. After all she had left of her own free will. As far as they were concerned Akuma could stay with Spicer. She wasn't really much of any kind of threat. Even with Onigafuchi the demon cat, the most she possed as a threat was whatever spell she had over Clay. He was still in bad spirits ever since Spicer had managed to pick her up back in Byoki Village, he hadn't spoken to any of them since.

"Cheer up already Clay." Raimundo said, turning to look back at him. Clay looked back at the brown haired boy through his bangs. He didn't feel like talking to him. Not after all the things he had said about her, he had been talking smack about the young girl during the whole silence.

"I'm not talkin to you. You've been nothing but a jackass since the whole situation started." He growled. Raimundo glared.

"What was that? Hey it's not my fault the chick's got issues!" He shouted. Kimiko jumped between the two and pushed them both back.

"Alright break it up! We don't have time to fight about this!" She shouted, "We can deal with this when we get to it got it?"

"Kimiko is right, we must recover the Shen Gong Wu most hastily. And with every moment we waste quarreling, the more likely Jack Spicer and Akuma will retrieve the Cats Eye Draco." Omi said calmly.

"Exactly. Omi's right. So you two get over it!" Kimiko hissed.

"Besides, it is not Clay's fault. The girl has simply seduced him into thinking like an idiot." Omi continued in his usual 'nothing was wrong' tone of voice. Clay's face turned red from embarrassment and anger. Kimko glared at Omi.

"Omi!"

"What? Have I said something wrong? It is true isn't it?" He asked. Before anyone had the chance to say anything. Dojo began to shake.

"Sorry kiddos gonna have to put a raincheck on that argument." He said then pointed below, "Shen Gong Wu ho!"

Dojo then dove downward toward the ground and landed not far from Jack Spicer's hover craft. The group scowled. Well at least they wouldn't have to look hard to find Akuma. However what they didn't expect to see, was Katnappe with them.

"Is there anyone _**not**_ on Jack Spicer's side?!" Omi shouted. Suddenly Akuma's friend Oni jumped to the ground.

"That would be I." He said, then grew to large side, "You Monks and I have a fight to settle. Namely the larger of you."

"Is he talkin about Clay?" Rai asked Kimiko, who shrugged. Clay glared at the large cat as he stared back with piercing green eyes.

"Ya'll get to the Wu, I'll take care of this." Clay shouted.

"But Clay.." Kimiko mumbled.

"Just go! I've wrangled cattle bigger than this mangy feline." Clay said, the others looked to each other then took off for Spicer and the others, while Clay and Oni had a little stare down. Oni flicked his tailed as he lowered his head and growled.

"You kidnapped her…" He growled, "Akuma is mine."

"I only took her to get her away from you and your lies." Clay hissed back, pulling out his lasso. Oni snorted.

"Lies? Is that what you take me for human? A common liar?" He asked, just then Clay threw his lasso around the nekomata's neck, forcing him to fall to the ground with a pained hiss.

"I don't reckon I see any other way someone like Akuma would want to stay with a heyline demon." Clay growled back at him. "Seismic kick! EARTH!"

Oni looked up as the earth began to crack and shift under him. He let out a growl as he snapped the rope that was around his neck and transformed into his human form. He leapt into the air and came down hard on top of Clay and grabbing him by the jaw. He then got very close to Clay's face and glare at him with his piercing green cat eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that nothing we have said in the past few days have been mere lies?" He said in a low hiss. "I have nothing to gain from lying to you…"

"I also have nothing to gain from slaughtering you. Akuma seems to have mixed feelings for you, monk." Oni then released Clay and stood. "I'd rather not see her sad again."

"How considerate of you.." Clay growled holding his jaw as he sat up. Oni narrowed his eyes.

"Not all demons are evil, young monk." He said. Clay glared.

"I'm supposed to believe you're a good heyline demon?" he asked.

"I do not expect you to believe anything. However, know this; I will not hesitate to destroy anyone who tries to hurt Akuma." Onigafuchi growled, "Even humans she has mixed feelings for."

Without hearing another word, Oni transformed into his nekomata and took off for the others. Clay glared after him. What did he mean by mixed feelings? Was Akuma second guessing her decision of leaving the temple? If that were true, he had to talk to her. No matter what Omi or Raimundo said about it. Neither of them knew Akuma like he did anyhow. And so what if he did have a small crush on her? It didn't cloud his judgment any. Did it? Well it didn't matter, right now. Right now he had to go help his friends recover the Cats Eye Draco. His feelings for Akuma would just have to wait.

Further away Katnappe, Akuma and—to a lesser extent—Jack Spicer were fighting Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi, for the Shen Gong Wu. The Monks had already taken out Jack's robots, with ease.

"Remind me again why you build those things?" Akuma growled looking back at Jack who shrugged.

"A boy needs his hobby." He said. Akuma rolled her eyes, and ran at Raimundo, then jumped in the air, landing a foot from him and nailing him with a kick to the chest. It sent him flaying back into Kimiko. Katnappe however made her way toward the Shen Gong Wu, with Omi not far behind her.

"Tsunami strike! WATER!" Shouted Omi, as he manipulated the water to strike at The cat-costumed girl. Katnappe hissed.

"Hey Goth-girl! I thought you said you could handle these guys!?" She shouted back at Akuma, who narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up Catnap! I'm on it already!" She hissed then pulled out the eye of Dashi, "EYE OF DA—"

She was interrupted by someone snatching the Wu from her hands. Akuma growled and looked back to see Clay standing not far from her holding the Eye of Dashi.

"Tex! You have exactly three seconds to return that to me, before I kick your sorry ass!" She shouted.

"No way Akuma." Clay said back to her calmly. Akuma growled and ran at the blonde Monk kicking him in the gut, forcing him to drop the Wu. Akuma then retrieved it.

"You were saying?" She asked replacing the lightning Wu around her neck as Kimiko and Raimundo ran up next to him.

"Girl you've really got issues." Rai shouted, Akuma rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up.

"Flock off fly boy." She growled. Raimundo glared and went to attack the white and blue haired girl, but was stopped by Kimiko.

"Never mind that now. We have to do is get the Cat's Eye Draco!" she shouted.

"Not if we get to it first!" Jack shouted activating his heli-pack and flying after Katnappe and Omi for the Wu as Oni jumped back onto Akuma shoulders. The group looked at each other for a moment, then at the place the Cat's Eye Draco stood, then back again. Akuma and the Monks then took off after Jack, in a race for the new Shen Gong Wu. Akuma riding on Oni's back, Raimundo using his wind manipulation and the other two, simply running for dear life, until finally six hands landed on the Cat's eye draco; Katnappe, Jack Spicer, Akuma, Clay, Raimundo and Omi.

"Oh that's just great!" Jack hissed.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you, and you're female companions to a Xiaolin showdown." Omi declared. Akuma and KAtnappe narrowed their eyes at the small yellow monk. Jack however grinned.

"Name you're game gold dome!*" He said proudly.

"The game is Dodge ball, three on three." Omi said, "We wager, the Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebi Gong and the sword of the storm, against your Eye of Dashi, Monkey Staff, and Silk Spitter. Last one standing gets the Cat's eye Draco."

"Bring it, losers." Katnappe hissed. Suddenly the world around them began to shift into an old Chinese styled Dodgeball field, a large white line running down the middle and three red balls lining the center. Kimiko and Dojo sat in stone bleachers off to the side, while Clay, Omi, and Raimundo stood on one side of the field, and Jack, Katnappe, Akuma and Oni on the other.

"Gong Yi Tan—"

"Hold it!" Raimundo shouted, then pointed to Akuma and Oni, "Omi said a three on three! One of you have to sit this one out!"

"Piss off! Oni and I are a team!" Akuma shouted.

"Akuma, can you do anything without that cat?" Raimundo asked. Akuma's eyes flashed with anger.

"I can do plenty!" She shouted, then looked to Oni who was on her shoulders, "I can…"

Oni nodded then jumped to the stands with Kimiko and Dojo, where he sat quietly next to Dojo, who eyed him cautiously. Below Akuma glared at the monks.

"Happy? Now quit your stalling." She hissed.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

The two teams then ran for the balls in the center, Katnappe grabbing on, while Raimundo and Clay got the other two. They then began throwing the red spheres at on another. Raimundo throwing his ball at Jack only for Akuma to hipcheck him out of the way and catching the ball and throw it back, at Omi.

"Orb of Tornami! ICE!" The small monk shouted freezing the ball in a wall of ice just before it hit him. Akuma glared while Katnappe threw her ball at Raimundo, who dodged.

"Silk Spitter!" Shouted the Cat costumed girl as silk shot out and clung to the ball, she then swung toward Raimundo hitting him in the back, hitting him out of the game.

"That argument went well." Oni said stonefaced as he looked to the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Keep your comments to yourself fleabag!" Rai shouted swinging at the small cat, who jumped over him and soon, Jack Spicer joined the loser circle.

"I wanna retry!" he shouted.

"Oh get over it Spicer!" Kimiko shouted back at. Jack huffed while below Akuma and Katnappe, Clay and Omi were left to duel.

"Eye of Dashi!" Akuma shouted as she threw a ball at Clay, the shock electrifying the ball and forcing it to move fast.

"Fist of Tebi Gong! EARTH!" Clay shouted then punched the ground below, and sending a wall of rock between him and the electrified ball. It crashed through giving Clay enough time to dodge it, and sending another ball back at her. Akuma went wide eyed, then saw Katnappe who wasn't too far off from her. An idea then sprang to mind as she grabbed the tail of Katnappe's costume and dragged her in front of her. The ball hit her instead, sending Katnappe out of the game. Katnappe hissed.

"You bitch that was low even for me!" She shouted. Akuma shrugged.

"Oops." She said with false sympathy, she then looked to Omi and Clay who stood holding two of the dodgeballs, ready to strike.

"Akuma Kitsune, to sacrifice your own team mate, I cannot believe Master Fung thought of you as a Xiaolin warrior." Omi said holding the ball over his head and standing on one foot. Akuma balled up her hands into fists.

"Hey listen short stuff, I told you all you had the wrong girl for the job!" She shouted, "Besides Catnap can kiss my arse, I never liked her anyway."

"You truly are a low being." Omi said placing his other foot down. Akuma's brows rose as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"And you Crome Dome, are out." She said then pointed down. Oni looked down and saw that he had placed his foot down over the line, giving him a penalty out. Akuma laughed when suddenly a ball whizzed by her head. She looked over and saw Clay holding a red ball and glaring.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh Tex?" She asked, grabbing one of the dormant balls and holding it up, "This should be good."

Clay said nothing, figuring it better to keep his thoughts to himself. Not that he really had anything to say at Akuma at that point that wasn't just plain rude. Akuma, however didn't have any problem voiceing her thoughts.

"You're a jerk you know that Tex!" She shouted throwing the red ball in her hand with all her might, "You kidnapped me! Then lured me into telling you everything about me! You're low!"

"I didn't do anything like that!" Clay shouted back using the ball in his hand to block the one thrown, he then threw his at Akuma who did a backhad spring to dodge. "You told me all that on your own!"

"But you did kidnap me!" Akuma growled, flipping onto her feet, "If you didn't do that I never would have had to go back to that village! My suffering is all your fault!"

Clay froze, "Akuma…I had no idea anything about that village was connected to you."

"Quit talking and knock that girl out already!" Raimundo shouted.

"Come on Gothfreak it's Clay! The cowboy doesn't even fight girls!" Katnappe shouted over top of Rai and pushing him down, Raimundo stood and soon the two started their own fight in the stands.

"I mean it Akuma, if I knew anything like that I wouldn't have forced you to come along." Clay said ignoring the duo. Akuma let out a growl, and placed her hands over her ears as tears of frustration swelled in her eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up! YOU'RE A LIAR!" She shouted, then grabbed another ball, "I told you a long time ago, to just accept the fact that Oni and I were connected! You should have just left it at that! You're a jerk Tex! A big stupid Xiaolin JERK!"

Akuma then threw her ball with every ounce of her being at Clay, and then grabbed the Eye Of Dashi and shot a beam of electricity toward Clay. It hit sending electricity through his body, which stopped him from dodging the ball that ended the game. The field soon turned back to normal and Akuma stood holding all the Shen Gong Wu. Oni mewed and lept to her shoulders and nuzzled Akuma's cheek, while Jack and Katnappe came up to her.

"Great work AKuma, couldn't have done it any better. Well except I probably wouldn't have save you if it were me." Jack said. Akuma shifted her eyes to the side as she handed all but the Eye of Dashi over to him. Katnappe hissed.

"You bitch! I oughta skin you alive for that trick!" She shouted raising her clawed gloves. Oni growled at her from Akuma's shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try human!" He growled. Meanwhile the Monks were helping Clay stand.

"A most humiliating defeat…to be beaten by a twice faced girl." Omi said. Clay dusted off his clothes and stood while Raimundo face palmed.

"That's two-faced Omi. And you're right." He said then glared at Akuma, "You played dirty Akuma!"

"Ah you're just sore losers!" Jack shouted, Akuma remained silent as Oni slid into her arms and purred.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Akuma!" Kimiko shouted, "Taking advantage of Clay's chivalry towards women!"

"Yeah whatever! Chivalry is dead anyhow…" Akuma mumbled, "Just get lost."

The Monks glared as Dojo grew in size and took off with the group of Xiaolin warriors on his back. Meanwhile Jack and Katnappe celebrated Akuma's victory, while Akuma kept herself lost in thought. Suddenly Oni began to hiss, as Akuma felt a presence behind her. Akuma turned and saw Chase Young standing on a rock behind her. She jumped back away from the Heyline Warrior and scowled.

"What are you doing here snake eyes?" She asked, keeping a cautious eye on the snake eyed boy, who smirked down at her.

"I was merely witnessing your fight between the Monks." He said calmly. Akuma looked back to Katnappe and Jack, however they seemed to be in their own little world arguing about something. Chase Young jumped down landing a few inches from Akuma, making her jump. (now she knew how Jack used to feel.)

"They are not going to notice, so might as well put them out of your mind for now." He said, "I must say, your fighting skills are most impressive."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" Akuma hissed, holding the eye of Dashi close, just incase.

"It is a true shame you waste such talents for the likes of Spicer." Chase said ignoring her question as he extended a hand and ran it though Akuma's hair, which was still tied behind Clay's red Bandanda, "You could do so much more without him."

Oni let out a hiss and nipped at the armor clad boy who retracted and gave the cat a glare. Akuma took another step back and placed her hand on Oni's head, trying to calm him.

"I'm gonna…go…" She mumbled, "That way."

Akuma then dashed off toward Jack and Katnappe, without hearing anything from the Heyline Warrior. Chase Young Simply smirked.

"Until we meet again, Akuma Kitsune. I'll be keeping a very close eye on you." He said, then disappeared into the shadows.

**UGH! THIS TOOK FOREVER! My back hurts! Hm I wonder what Chase Young wants with Akuma—well actually I already know—but anyway! (*) everyone makes fun of Omi's head, but I never once heard anyone make fun of it that way. Only Crome dome—but he's yellow so I thought that Gold Dome was funny. I'm not being racist, fact it didn't occur to me until just now that it could be skewed that way. Hope you enjoyed it I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, for I am without a computer anymore. REVIEW!**


	13. I'm back everyone!

Chapter 13

**Got my new computer! This means all the fanficting I can muster! YAY! Which means—with hope—no more filler—hopefully. So last chapter Jack Spicer, Akuma, and Katnappe played Dodge ball Xiaolin Showdown style, against the Monks. Akuma ended up being the last (wo)man standing, earning mixed reactions from everyone. Then Chase Young appeared, what could he possibly want from Akuma? Oh that reminds me, I posted a (very bad) image of Akuma on my DA (deviantart) account. If you're not familiar with my site, my user name for that is the same as my username for here. It's not my best work considering I used paint to cover up a OC Skeleton someone made, but it'll give you a decent idea to what she looks like. Well let's get on with it shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Akuma groaned, meeting Chase Young at that moment after the showdown had left her uneasy. Especially after that weird way he ran his hand through her hair. She felt like taking an acid bath, it was creepy. What could he possibly want from her anyhow? It's not like she was anything special; a failed Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning. Akuma paused, maybe he was after Onigafuchi, and was just trying to get close to his ward. Akuma shook her head. She didn't feel like thinking too much about it, she won the showdown, that's all that mattered. Jack would be happy—maybe even kick Katnappe out on her ass—and with any luck, not want to meet up with the famed Heyline creep.

"Akuma! _Hello_! Are you there?" Jack's voice shrieked, snapping the blue and white haired girl from her thoughts and it was then that she remembered they were back at his house. She looked up at the red haired boy, who stood over her. His arms were crossed, in a not-so-happy manor. She groaned.

"What is it now?" she moaned, Jack scowled, then noted the expression on her face and uncrossed her arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly. Akuma cocked an eyebrow, did she dare tell him that Chase Young had shown up after the Showdown? Or would that just make him want to go back to the snake eyed boy's lair again? She looked to Oni who was curled up next to her on the floor, the only response she got from him was a twitch from his two tails. Other than that, nothing.

"I'm fine." She said, lying. She wasn't about to risk having Jack want to go back. She didn't trust Chase, and she wasn't going to let Jack get caught in the cross hairs of whatever plan he had. Truth be told Akuma was starting to like Jack, if only a little. Not in the sense that she'd ever date the guy, but it would be safe to say she considered him an ally at least. She could trust him a bit more than she could trust the monks, and a hell of a lot more than Chase Young. So she wasn't going to risk him getting hurt. He deserved more than that. Right?

"You better be," Katnappe's voice hissed as she pushed Jack out of the way and glared at Akuma, "Cause, you may have one the Showdown, but if you ever try a dirty move like that last one again I'll turn you into cat-chow."

"I'd like to you try cat-nap." Akuma hissed back. Katnappe let out a catlike growl.

"The name is Katnappe! Get it right!"She shouted Akuma rolled her eyes. If only Jack would kick her out. What was she even here for anyhow? Akuma stood with Oni jumping onto her shoulders.

"Whatever Catnap. I'm going for a walk." She said, and turned to leave.

"Whatever, take _Ashley_ with you." Jack said, Katnappe hissed.

"Katnappe!"

~0~

"I thought you said you were walking!" Katnappe asked as Akuma jumped from one tree to another. Akuma paused and hung by her legs from a nearby branch.

"I am walking." She said, "Through the trees. It's a lot better than the ground. People don't see me up here."

"That's dumb." Katnappe hissed crossing her arms as she scowled up at the white and blue haired girl. Akuma scowled back.

"You should understand a cat's eye view, you dress like one after all." She said, "Look you don't like it go back to Jack. That's why you're here right? For Jack?"

"As if. That loser wishes someone like me were hanging around just for him." Katnappe huffed. Akuma cocked an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, Katnappe rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business why!" she shouted. Akuma shrugged and then swung to a sitting position.

"Fine whatever, I'm going now." She said, then jumped to another tree further away. Katnappe yelped and began climbing the trees.

"Hey, wait a second!" She called out, suddenly Akuma landed on a branch behind her.

"What?" She asked narrowed her eyes along with Oni who sat on her shoulders. Katnappe scowled.

"We're both girls here right?" She asked, Akuma narrowed her eyes at the cat-clad teen, "Right, What's the deal with you and Cowboy Clay?"

The sudden question took Akuma by surprise. So much so she slipped and nearly fell out of the tree they were in. luckily she was able to keep a hold of the branch and pull herself up. She glared at Katnappe, her face turning a slight shade of red.

"What the hell kind of question is that, coming from you?!" She shouted pulling herself up. Katnappe shrugged.

"I just noticed a bit of tension between you and the guy during the last showdown." She said matter-o-factly as she inspected the cat-like claws on her gloves. Akuma grumbled as Oni slid down to her arms.

"It's all in your head catnap." She mumbled, Katnappe rolled her eyes in response and turned her back on Akuma.

"Yeah I'm sure it is. Look I don't care if you like the guy or whatever…"

"I DON'T!"

"Whatever! Just remember, denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Katnappe said, then hiss and took a swing at Akuma, "And don't even THINK about trying to make me take the fall for you again! You're just lucky I can't do anything about it right now."

Akuma pursed her lips and looked to Oni who shared in her confusion and slight suspicion of the blonde haired girl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No-nothing! Geeze would you just act normal for once?" Katnappe hissed. Akuma frowned.

"like you're one to talk cat-nap!" She hissed back, "Listen if all you're going to do is bother me about that stupid Showdown I'm leaving."

With that Akuma jumped up to the next branch above them, Katnappe hissed and chased after her however Akuma was already far ahead. She scowled, that girl was fast moving in the trees. Further ahead, Akuma flung herself to another tree, and stopped.

"Is she still following us Oni?" She asked. Oni's tails twitched as he listened intently to the sounds around the duo.

"She is, but she is fairly far behind. For someone who seems to rely on Cats she does not make a very good one." He mewed. Akuma sighed.

"I don't like her—as I've said what thirty times?" she mumbled, Oni nodded and jumped down from her shoulders. Once firmly standing on the branch he looked up at his friend.

"Yes, this I am aware. However Akuma, I believe you and I should talk about something?" He said twitching his twin tails, "Something the Katnappe had brought up."

"I _don't_ like Tex! Catnap is just trying to make a stupid joke." Akuma huffed crossing her arms. Oni folded his ears back in annoyance.

"I was not thinking of that." He said, Akuma's face turned red.

"Oh."

"I was speaking of the Showdown." Oni said sternly, "I would like you to explain your actions."

"What're you talking about Oni? I beat Tex and the others, what's there to talk explain?" Akuma asked, blowing her hair out of her face. Oni narrowed his eyes.

"I would like to know what went through your mind when you threw Katnappe to the Xiaolin Monks?" he hissed, Akuma shrugged.

"I dunno, does it matter? Katnappe's up to something anyway, what's it matter if I used her to stay in the game? We won the match." She mumbled. Oni let out a loud and angry hiss that surprised Akuma.

"It matters! I realize that we are no longer with the Monks, however that doesn't give you the right to treat others like pawns!" He shouted, surprising Akuma. He hadn't used that tone with her before. Oni then let out a sigh, "I understand you did wanted to prove that you could do things without my aid, the wind Monk was foolish to think otherwise. However it is unwise to act such a way. That is how monsters like Chase Young are created."

"That's humorous talk coming from the demon that slaughtered a hundred villages." An evilly familiar voice said. Onigafuchi hissed and turned to see Chase Young standing not far from them. Akuma tenses and back into the trunk of the tree she was in.

"I see a devil has appeared before us." Oni growled, growing into bakeneko* form and baring his fangs. Chase Young simply smirked and stepped onto the branch the two were occupying.

"As the saying goes, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'" He said advancing on the two. Akuma gave a nervous glare when suddenly one of Oni's tails knocked her off the branch. She let out a yelp as she landed on the ground below. She groaned and looked up at Chase and Oni above. They were staring each other down. Chase Young looked to the large cat who bared his fangs at him.

"You are very loyal for a demon Onigafuchi. I'm surprised." He said. Oni roared.

"Whatever plans you have for my ward, abandon them now. I may be over a thousand years old, but I will still crush that head of yours in my fangs." He warned. Chase Young cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You and I both know you are incapable of such feats" He said, "Grand Master Dashi had sealed away most of your power, what little you have left can only transform your shape. Other than that you have no power."

Suddenly Akuma came flying out of tree adjacent from the two and attacked Chase with a kick to the head however it was blocked. The duo paused as Chase Young looked to Akuma who's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't you dare touch Oni!" She shouted, Chase narrowed his eyes and went to grab the young girl when Oni roared and snatched Akuma by grabbing a hold of her shirt collar in his jaws. He then ran off until he was far enough away to no longer sense the Heylin Warrior. Once that happened he landed on the ground and released Akuma. He then transformed into his human form and pinched both of Akuma's cheeks and pulled.

"That was extremely reckless! Have you any idea the trouble you have been in if I were not with you?!" He scolded as he forced Akuma to make a strange face.

"Owowowow! What was I supposed to do? He was gonna hurt you!" he said, Oni sighed then released Akuma's face. She then began to rub her soar cheeks as they were now growing red.

"Better he hurt me, then you Akuma. You must not be so careless around that boy." Oni warned. Akuma frowned.

"I know that, but I won't let him hurt my friends. That includes you and Jack." She said softly. Oni snorted.

"So you and Spicer are friends now?" He asked reverting back to him smaller cat form and jumping into Akuma's arms. Akuma pursed her lips.

"Not exactly, but he is nice enough to let me stick around. Besides no one deserve to be treated like dirt by someone else." She mumbled. Oni yawned and snuggled deeper into Akuma's arms.

"Speaking from experience again I see." He said. Akuma nodded as she started the long walk back towards Jack's house. Suddenly Katnappe fell from above them with a pained 'ouf!' Akuma looked back.

"Oh, well look what the nekomata coughed up. I forgot all about you Catnap." She said matter-o-factly. Katnappe hissed.

"Next time slow your ass down so people can keep up!" she shouted as she stood and rubbed her soar backside, "Next time I'm leaving you in the woods you freaky Gothgirl."

"No one asked you to follow me." Akuma said, Katnappe let out a low growl then groaned from pain as she seemed to have twisted her ankle. Akuma sighed, and nudged Oni who once again grew in size, "Climb on. Oni can carry the both of us back to Jack's house."

"Hmph, whatever." Katnappe huffed, but climbed on anyhow, "Just don't expect me to thank you."

"I don't." Akuma said then grinned, "But then again I also don't expect the ride back to be smooth either."

Katnappe gave her a confused look as Oni launched himself in the air and began to run. Akuma held on tight to Oni's fur while Katnappe screamed. Once over the initial surprise and fear of riding on a giant cat demon, Katnappe calmed down and held onto Akuma's waist tightly.

"So what's your story?" She asked. Akuma looked back, surprised by the catgirl's sudden question. She scowled.

"What's it matter?" She asked. Katnappe scowled.

"Just thought I'd ask or whatever." She said. Akuma looked to Oni who only grunted. She then shrugged.

"Not much of a story, I was abandoned as a kid, Oni found me and raised me. That's it." She explained.

"Tragic much?" Katnappe mumbled, Akuma rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." She said, "What about yours?"

"I was at a party with my parents at Jack's when I found him doing evil. I was bored so I figured it was worth trying out." Katnappe explained in a casual tone.

"Well isn't that interesting?" Akuma said dryly as Oni finally stopped at Jack's house, "Well nice sharing with you. Bye!"

"What the hell? I'm not going anywhere." Katnappe hissed, Akuma scowled.

"What could you possibly want here?" She asked, "You don't like Jack, and it's not like the two of us get along at all."

"Hmph, fine whatever. I don't need Jack, or his little groupie!" huffed the cat-clad girl, Akuma glared.

"I am not a groupie!" she shouted as Katnappe crossed her arms.

"Whatever loser. By the way good luck hooking up with Clay while on the side of evil!" she said.

"And I do not like Tex!" Akuma screamed, Katnappe smirked and got in Akuma's face.

"They why are you wearing his bandanna? That is his right?" She asked, "After all, he's the only person I know who wears a red bandana."

Akuma's face turned red as she remembered that she was still wearing the red piece of cloth to keep her hair out of her face. Behind her Oni snorted humorously, causing Akuma's face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"W-whatever just get lost!" She hissed. Katnappe let out a snicker then turned her back on the former Monk.

"Fine. See ya round loser." She then said, and walked off. Akuma growled, then turn and walked inside with Oni. She sighed, the house was a lot quieter what with Jack spending his time in his basement and his parents being gone.

"Tis strange being so silent again." Oni pointed out.

"better than having Catnap around. At least I know how to deal with Ja…." Akuma's voice trailed off when she noticed Jack walk past, wearing nothing but a towel. She stood slack jawed staring at the boy genius until he noticed her and let out a girlish scream.

"You pervert!" He screamed covering himself better as his face turned red. Akuma looked away.

"Me? You're the one who's walking around in a friggin towel! Who does that?!" She shouted back at him.

"Someone who just got out of the shower duh! I thought you went out!" Jack said embarrassed that someone had seen him nearly naked. Akuma turned.

"I-I did…" She mumbled, "B-by the way Katnappe left."

"Oh?" Jack asked, "Well good, stupid catgirl was starting to bug me."

Akuma looked over her shoulder at Jack, "Then why didn't you just kick her out before?"

"Like she'd listen to me…STOP LOOKING!"

"Sorry…"

**I thought this would be a funny ending to a semi-decent chapter. It's mostly filler with a hint of plot, or plot with a lot of filler—either way it's a new chapter. I'm happy to have a computer again.**

(*) A bakeneko or 'monster cat' is another form of Nekomata, or more rather a nekomata is another form of Bakeneko. It's part of Japanese folklore and even ties into the manki-neko or 'beckoning cat' which is popular in today's culture. I have one as a phone charm ^/^ anyway I figured Bakeneko was a better way to describe Oni than Nekomata. see ya! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

** Hiya everyone! I'm so happy to be back in the swing of Fanficting things! Ok so last time Akuma ran into Chase again, and I know everyone is wondering 'what's Chase want with Akuma?' well at some point you're going to find out. It may be in this chapter, or maybe the next I'm not entirely sure just yet, we'll toss it up n see where the words fall where they may. In the meantime I'm almost finished watching all the episodes of Xiaolin Showdown, n might go to watch Chronicles, I'm a little sad that Jack Spicer isn't voiced by Danny Cooksey in this one. But oh well, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After Jack got out of his towel and into some clothes, the two teens sat in his basement. It was awkwardly silent, the only noise was the sound of Jack busying himself by fixing more of his Jack-bots, while Akuma sat on his table. Her face was still red after seeing him without his clothes on, the image hadn't left her mind, forever burned on her mind. As her face burned with embarrassment she pulled the bandanna down, covering her face which was about as red as said piece of cloth. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Where'd Katnappe go?" Jack asked, surprising Akuma who nearly fell off the table.

"Oh…she uh, left." She mumbled, Jack nodded.

"Good, she was getting annoying." He grumbled.

"Why didn't you kick her out before?" Akuma asked, crossing her arms. Jack shrugged.

"Does no good to tell a cat, or a girl what do you. In other words she wouldn't have listened to me anyway. I was hoping to annoy her to the point where she left on her own." He said, Akuma's brows rose, that explain that.

"Well that explains a bit…So what now?" She asked climbing down from Jack's table and looking over her shoulder, "After all we don't know when the next shen Gong Wu's going to appear right?"

"Bored already?" Jack asked, Akuma narrowed her eyes.

"Not exactly. I'm just curious." She said, standing up straight, "I mean you're not really going to sit here the entire time tinkering on these Jack-bots are you? Sort of a waste of time considering."

"Considering what?" Jack hissed. Akuma held her hands up in defense.

"Well there is the fact that they tend to fail in every fight we're in." she said, giving a for instance.

"The girl does raise a point Jack." Wuya said agreeing with the white and blue haired girl. Jack scowled.

"Yeah well a guy needs his hobbies." He grumbled, Akuma pursed her lips and scratched Oni behind the ears as he rested on her shoulders.

"But your hobbies are so boring to watch." She groaned. Jack crossed his arms.

"Not like anyone asking you to sit there and stare." He said squinting his eyes at Akuma who blushed a bit.

"W-well what else do I have to do other than to sit around waiting for Shen Gong Wu to reveal themselves?" she grumbled, "The only interest I have is running through trees and napping, and those get boring after a few days…"

Jack scowled at her, Akuma Kitsune acted more like a cat than Katnappe. Maybe it was from Onigafuchi being her only ally in the world? He didn't know, but whatever the case, he couldn't have her lurking around his house like that. Not after the towel fiasco moments before. He thought for a moment then held out the wrench he had in his hand.

"Then why don't I show you a few things about robots?" He said, Akuma cocked an eyebrow. Jack scowled, "Look if you're that bored, I can teach you stuff. Like robotics and…stuff."

"Why?"

"Just say yes or no. I really don't care what you do, I just don't want to hear you bitch about being bored." Jack hissed, his face turning an off shade of red. Akuma shrugged and took the wrench from Jack.

"Ok, sure. Why not?" She said, walking over to Jack's robot as Oni jumped from her shoulders.

"Well if that is what you plan to do for however long, Akuma, perhaps Wuya and I shall leave you to it." The small cat said, "Come along Wuya. We can take this time to watch over the house, incase of unwanted rats…or snakes."

"What? Yes fine whatever." Wuya grumbled following the cat demon upstairs. That left Jack down in his labs with Akuma, leaving him to teach her about robotics. He'd have been lying if he didn't enjoy that.

"Well that was odd." Akuma mumbled as she stretched her arms up causing her black crop-top to rise higher on her body. Jack stared, "So uh, anyway, where do we start?"

"Uhm…Let's start with rewiring the Jack-bot's head, that way it's not flying around backwards." Jack said shaking his head as he snapped out of whatever thought he was in. he then walked over to his robot and Akuma.

"Eh? They can do that?"Akuma asked amazed.

"Uh, yea. If not properly wired." He said cocking an eyebrow. Akuma giggled.

"That'd be kind of funny to see." She said, Jack crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Not really. It's a real pain in the ass, when fighting those Xiaolin losers." He growled, Akuma frowned.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, then handed Jack's wrench back, "Ok, so show me."

"Well first of all," he said snatching the tool back from her, "You don't do wiring with a wrench. It's done with soldering."

"Oh, that makes a bit more sense." Akuma said. So the day was spent with Jack teaching Akuma how to disassemble and reassemble his Jack-bots. It was a bit of a chore, Akuma didn't even know how to work the toaster oven in the kitchen, let alone how to program a robot. This led to a bit of fighting among the two teens. It was quickly settled however, most of the time, and in the end Jack was able to teach Akuma almost everything he knew. So by the time they were finished they were both covered in oil and grease and they were both exhausted. Both Jack and Akuma lied on the floor of Jack's basement tired, when out of nowhere Akuma let out a small giggle.

"Ok, so that was a little bit fun." She said sitting up, "I didn't know something like that could be entertaining. I guess I see why you do it."

"Like I said a guy needs his hobbies." Jack grumbled also sitting up. Akuma smiled.

"Maybe, I can repay you for that, and teach you something." She said, Jack rolled his eyes.

"And what could you possibly teach me that I don't already know?" He asked, Akuma pursed her lips, and gave Jack a slight punch to the shoulder.

"Don't act like an ass after we had fun," She said then smirked, "But seriously, I know a lot more than you think I do. For example I can move quicker in trees. That'd be a good thing for you to know."

"And how would that help me?" Jack asked. Akuma pulled back Jack's goggles only to let them smack back onto his face. "Ow!"

"For one, it might help you get out of trouble. Or better yet, maybe you can win a few showdowns, without my help?" He said, "Agility is a pretty good thing to know."

"Mah, whatever." Jack grunted, Akuma narrowed her eyes at him. He was then surprised by the young girl tackling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Don't whatever me. See how easy that was for me to do?" She asked, Jack stared up at Akuma blushing like mad. Akuma then sat up, however she was still ontop of the boy genius.

"Yeah well…I only didn't fight back because you're a girl." He said. Akuma made a face.

"Uhuh, sure." She said, then stood, "Look, I'm not gonna force you, but my offer's up there. Besides, trees are fun places to be. From running to napping, yaknow?"

"Right, I'll be sure to get right on that." Jack said sitting up. Akuma shook her head, "A-anyway, we should probably wash our clothes, and clean off."

"Yeah, maybe…" Akuma said then held out a hand to help Jack stand. Once standing Jack went to leave the basement, only to pause at the door and turn.

"Hey Akuma…" He said, Akuma looked up.

"What?" she questioned, looking up at the greased up boy genius. Jack hesitated for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Akuma cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"if we aren't going after another Wu….you want uhm…have you ever watched a movie?" he asked finally. Akuma made a face.

"You mean the magic moving pictures on the magic box?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Haha, yes Jack I've watch a movie, granted they were all old and at drive in theatres. Why?"

Jack's face turned a slight shade of pink, "Ok that was a stupid question. You want to watch one with me later?"

"Uhm…sure." She said. Jack smiled a bit as Akuma followed him upstairs, "So any chance you have horror films?"

"No."

~0~

Several days had gone by and still no Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves. Akuma had once again offered to help Jack become more agile, he finally took her up on her offer—well more rather, Akuma hid his helipack, and wouldn't return it until he agreed to go outside—and now the two, and Oni were jumping through the trees. Well Akuma was, Jack was having trouble getting to the second branch up.

"Come on Jack, you're not going to get anywhere if you don't try a little harder." Akuma said as she jumped from one branch to another. Jack glared ahead at her.

"I _AM_ trying!" He shouted, suddenly Akuma landed on the branch he was trying to reach. "This would be so much easier if I had my helipack!"

Akuma sighed and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him to the second branch with her. "That's cheating. Besides, I took the time to let you teach me something. This isn't nearly as hard."

"I beg to differ." Jack grumbled sitting on the branch as he took the time to catch his breath. Suddenly Oni jumped atop Jack's head making him jump in surprise. He would have fallen out of the tree if it wasn't for Akuma grabbing him by his jacket at the last minute.

"Ok, let's take a break." She said hoisting him back up. Jack groaned.

"It's about time." He said lying on his back. Akuma stood, "Where are you going?"

"You can take a break, but I'm going to go run." She said, "I found this tree that has apples. Really sweet ones."

"Whatever, you can go jump through the trees like a crazy cat person. I'm going back to my labs." Jack said, Akuma gave him a look.

"Can you get down on your own?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jack scowled.

"Yes!" he hissed, then looked down, "…No."

Akuma shook her head and smirked as Oni transformed, allowing the two to sit on his back as he helped them to the ground.

"Don't suppose you'll want to try again?" Akuma asked. Jack scowled at the purple eyed girl.

"No way in hell. I'll stick to my helipack thank you very much." He said, "Now where is it?"

"Ok, ok. Come on, I'll get it for you." She said, as the two walked back to Jack's house, they were nearly to the front yard of the large house when a familiar cat clad girl appeared through a rip in the air. Akuma and Jack scowled.

"Katnappe? I thought you finally left." Jack hissed.

"Wait how did you get the Golden Tiger claws? I thought the Monks had them." Akuma said. Katnappe placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow you two deserve each other, you're both stupid." She said, "I took the Claw before I left, how could you not notice?"

"To be honest? I've sorta lost track of who has what." Jack mumbled, "But that's not important! What are you doing here?!"

"I came for Gothy over here." Katnappe said, then grinned evilly at Akuma, "So why don't you just come quietly. It'll be _so_ much easier that way."

"Is this a joke?" Akuma asked, Oni growled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Whatever. Oh kitties!" Katnappe purred, then opened her bag as her kitties jumped out and attacked the two.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" shouted Jack. Suddenly robots poured out of the roof of jack's house and counter attacked Katnappe's weird cats. Katnappe hissed and ran at Akuma and went to kick her feet out from under her. She was cut off however by Oni pinning her to the ground instead.

"What is your problem?" Akuma growled, Katnappe hissed and squirmed under Oni's paw.

"Just following what I was told!" She hissed then kicked Oni off of her. She then knocked Akuma to the ground, the fall resulting in the purple eyed girl smacking her head off a fallen tree knocking her out cold. Katnappe smirked evilly, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

The black cat costumed girl then dragged the now unconscious girl through the portal, by the time Jack noticed this they were already gone.

**Sort of a rushed ending but I needed to get to the action already. Sorry bout that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. It was supposed to be fluff with some dip into the newly arriving action! REVIEW!**


End file.
